


Mage Hunters Spin-Off

by MageWarrior



Series: Kaela's Story [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Beginnings, Belief, Drama, F/M, Family, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Loss of Faith, Loss of Trust, Love, Mages, Maturity, New story, Spin-Off, Star-crossed, Team as Family, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: A new story and journey unfolds with Kaela living her new life as a Water Mage in Planet Zelza and adapting to be one of them with the help of Mage Princesses and Princes. Her new life has started when she was in exile until it was all ended up into chaos, when Planet Zelza was under attack. Kaela and her new friends embarked on a new adventure claiming themselves as Mage Hunters.Summary for Chapter 1:It has been a year since Kaela has been into exile and wanted to have some distance from everything had happened. She had lost faith in the Coalition and in the Paladins, including her own brother, she decides to cut off her ties for good and move on from her life.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron), Apollo (OC) (Voltron)/Misty (OC) (Voltron), Ares (OC) (Voltron)/Ash (OC) (Voltron), Gaius (OC)/Suki (OC) (Voltron), Kaela (OC) (Voltron)/James Griffin (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Kaela's Story [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736488
Comments: 14
Kudos: 2





	1. A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my new work and it is heavily focused on Kaela and her new life on Planet Zelza.  
> I did a lot of thinking and i have decided to cancel my story VLD: White Phoenix to focus on this spin off. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment and give feedback!

In Planet Zelza, Apollo and Ares were running their kingdom together and had seen the people were working hard to rebuild their homes after the destruction of the Castle. Ares was looking over at the Sun Mages and saw they were tending to the Sun Ikri. A few were injured and sick. He was watching over Ash who was tending to the baby animals.

“Ares, focus on the buildings, not the girl.” Apollo smirked as Ares shoved him with a shy smile.

“I wasn’t daydreaming. I was looking after her. She had lost her father to Adelram.” Ares said as he put up some bricks in place and put cement in between the bricks with his older brother having the blue prints.

“Look, Adelram is now gone and nothing is going to hurt us. Now, get these finished and I need to be in a meeting in a few ticks.” Apollo said as Ares nodded in understanding.

Ares continued to work to help his people to rebuild a house until he looked to the side and saw a young woman with raven hair with purple tips at the end of her hair. She was looking at the ships were flying in and out of the atmosphere in the clouds. She had this longing look to explore the universe, but here she is. Stuck. In exile.

There’s nothing she could do but to adjust to her new life. Adjust to doing new things. She was carrying a basket with new paint and brushes. She was collecting some paintings from the market in the capitol. She was passing through the Fire Kingdom and saw Prince Ares.

“I see you are getting new paint, Kaela.” Ares smiled.

“Yes, and some other food I haven’t tried yet. I saw you were looking at Ash few moments ago. Why don’t you go for it?” Kaela asked with a grin.

“I don’t think I should do it. I mean, she is interested in someone else.” Ares replied seeing Ash talking with another mage.

Kaela noticed this and smiled gently. “Ares, it is alright to fight for her. It shows how much you love her. Someone on Earth had done the same thing.”

“You mean James Griffin? He seems a good fit for you. Have you heard anything from him?” Ares asked.

“I have received three letters from him.” Kaela chuckled, showing him the letters she had got. Ares whistled.

“You two seemed more involved than I thought.” Ares chuckled as Kaela’s eyes widened slightly as she played with her necklace around her neck.

“Of course. We were deemed as an unofficial couple.” Kaela said with a smile as she got the shawl around her. She was never expecting Zelza could be freezing and yet as Misty said. it is going to be winter in the next three months.

“Hmm, I don’t suppose you guys are a secret couple?” Ares asked with a grin.

Kaela felt her heart quenched a bit, remember Lance teasing her. Ares and Lance are similar in so many ways, but Ares is more understanding and mature than him. Lance and Ares would get along so well if they actually hung out. Both have the sense of passion for others and has love for family and friends.

“How is the Water tribe? I hope they aren’t hard on you.” Ares wondered.

“No, no. They are very hospitably people. Kindest people I have met. They said that they admired my skills as a Mage and as a swordswoman.” Kaela replied. “Although, they did ask me if I do remember what had happened. But I do not remember what I had done during my corruption state.”

“It is hard on you but, at least take the exile as an advantage for you to take a break. A um, a step back. You deserved it.” Ares said as he smiled kindly.

“Hey, Kae! There you are! I was looking for you.” Suki called out to her as she landed next to her. Then she saw Ares was talking to her. “Oh, Ares.”

“Hello, Suki.” Ares deadpanned.

“You two don’t get along?” Kaela asked.

“What? Pff, no. That is how we good friends greet each other.” Suki grinned as she shoved her best friend to the side. Ares scoffed as he let the girls converse for a few seconds until Suki turned to him. “Ares, the iron workers are going to be released today. Is Apollo taking care of that?”

“He is in a meeting right now.” Ares replied. “And Suki, make sure that the Moon mages are rebuilding the gates.”

“Don’t worry. We are working on that. Kaela is taking her time off from building that water wall.” Suki said as she looked at her tablet to see if she was needed for something with her tribe. Kaela has been told that all of the Mages were all childhood friends. As well as Adelram. And Gaius. They all seemed to be great friends until what had happened from last year.

She frowned remembering how much pain she had brought to the universe. She missed her family so much. She wished she could see them and wondered what they were doing. She turned to see Suki and Ares arguing over something. She tried her best to break up the fight with many other mages seeing that they had caught their attention. _They do remind me of them. But they are different._ “Um, uh, I will go. Good luck with whatever you are discussing.” Kaela said nervously as she walked off to her cottage.

(~)

Keith was on Earth in his old shack laying down on his bed with his wife, Queen Allura by his side with the sun rising up. He looked over to the window and then saw a photo of his younger sister, Kaela. It was a photo of himself with Kaela behind the Black Lion with Kosmo licking her face.

He sighed softly and then looked back at the ceiling. He was in deep thought of his fond memories he had with his younger sister. He remembered he was teaching her all about Earth. She was learning a few things about their home planet.

The day when she declared that she’s not coming back to them. That day, everyone began to drift apart from each other. Lance and Pidge eventually moved in together in the Garrison, Shiro is still looking after his daughter with Curtis, Hunk is still living with his family and Coran is still in Altea running some errands for Allura who is currently with him in his arms in their new house.

Keith and Allura went to Earth to take a break from their duties in Altea. They both knew that Kaela’s birthday is coming up. She is finally 21 years old. Keith had placed newly made blades on a set. Her long blade now has black and silver accents. And her short blade is purple and red with white accents on the handle.

“Mm, Keith, did you light the candle?” Allura mumbled as she woke up, rubbing his broad chest.

“Was about to.” Keith replied softly while kissing her on the forehead. He got up of the bed and lit the candles that were near the set of Kaela’s newly made blades. Kosmo got up and whined with Allura petted him softly.

“Oh, little Beastie. It is alright. I do truly miss her as well.” Allura said as she looked at the blades that Keith had made for his sister. He also added the symbol of the white phoenix. She remembered when Kaela and Adelram both flew into the sky with the elemental stones. And all of the spirits had appeared. With such radiate colours. Flying around the sky and the crystal has been renewed with Adelram surrendering his mana as well as Kaela. She had released all of the dark mana Adelram had absorbed and combined it with her pure magic. Kaela had saved and restored the heart of Zelza and saving every Mage in Zelza.

“Are you going to make a wish?” Allura asked her husband, seeing him staring at her blades.

“That she would be here with us.” Keith replied softly.

“I wish she was here as well. But she made a choice.” Allura said as she hugged him and kissed his shoulder. “We must respect her decision, Keith. She needs to know that we trust her.”

(~)

Lance and Pidge were having a day off from working in the Garrison. They sat out of their balcony with the sun shining brightly in Plaht City. He sighed contently as he felt the cool breeze in the air with Pidge coming and kissed his forehead. “You know it’s her birthday.”

“I know. I wish she was with us celebrating her birthday.” Lance said.

“But she is not alone. She got the Mages with her. In Planet Zelza. I am sure she is not going to celebrate her birthday all alone.” Pidge assured him. Lance nodded in understanding, but he can’t help but felt that they could’ve done more to get her out of her exile.

“You think she’ll be alright out there?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, she’s tough as nails, sassy, smart and brave. Also adventurous. She’d always wanted to have an adventure. I think she will have this chance to explore Zelza.” Pidge smiled in assurance, thinking she will be fine on her own. This could be her chance to improve and mature on her own as an individual.

(~)

In Zelza, Kaela was in her cottage making calming tea until she heard a mage that was delivering mails came to her door and spoke to her in Zelzan. “ _You got another letter. And a special device.”_

Kaela raised an eyebrow and then thanked him in Zelzan. “Iklay.” She closed her door and then looked at the device and placed it on the table and sat down on her chair. She looked at the envelope with a smile, knowing who it is from. She opened it and the letter and saw only a few words in bolded writing:

**TURN ON THE DEVICE**

Kaela was confused and thought this was a prank from Lance. She sighed and decided to turn on the device with her small knife in her hand. She turned it on seeing James’s face on the new approved communicator device.

“Hello, milady.” James grinned.

Kaela laughed softly as she covered her mouth in surprise. As she put her small blade aside. She stood up and let him see what had changed. James could see she had a purple dress with blue accents with her hair down with braids, decorated with beads and feathers. She also has a long red shawl tied up around her head.

“Hello, Jim. I didn’t know that you had built another communicator.” Kaela chuckled. She was glad to see him again.

“I got some spare parts from your friend, Pidge. She doesn’t know what I have been building while Kinkade helped me as well.” James replied with a grin. “I just want to see you.”

“So, do I. The exile is a lot harder than I thought it would be.” Kaela said as she grabbed her cup of tea from the table.

“Also, happy birthday.” James smiled lovingly at her.

Kaela smiled warmly and looked at him warmly. “You remembered.”

“But not really knowing how old you are.” James said. “Because you were away for three years.”

“Oh, that is true. I was around 19 years old when the whole Voltron event had happened, so another year had past when I was presumed dead, age 20. And then now I am 21 years old.” Kaela said.

“Huh, I’m three years older than you. I’m 23 years old.” James said with a smile as Kaela chuckled. His eyes glanced over at the betrothal necklace around her neck. “Has anyone noticed that you are wearing a different betrothal necklace?”

“Ares did. He assumed we are just a couple.” Kaela replied with a bright smile.

“But we are a _married_ couple now.” James said as he held on to a box in his hands. “Wish we could have a real wedding. To exchange rings.”

“Jim, we practically already said our vows during our mission to stop Honerva.” Kaela reminded him. “And I had it engraved it on our lockets.”

James chuckled with an amused smile as he looked at his own locket and saw their vows inside it along with a picture of her. “Have… have you ever thought of starting a family together?”

Kaela froze in place and nearly dropped her plates on the ground. Luckily, she caught them with her powers. She looked back at James who was holding the ring box in his hands. “To be honest, I have for a very long time. Misty told me a while ago that it’s rare for Mages to get pregnant. As for the Pure and Dark Mages, like me, can’t get pregnant.”

James’s eyes widened in shock to hear that Kaela, as a Pure and Dark Mage can’t get pregnant. “We could always adopt. I mean, I have nothing against in having an Altean baby or a Galran child in our family.”

Kaela smiled gratefully to hear that he was willing to have any child from any other kind of race. James turned around, heard someone knocking on his door. “What is it?” Kaela asked.

“Just Shiro, telling me I have to escort, your sister in law to a meeting with your brother.” James replied with a heavy sigh.

“You should do your duties. We can always talk later, Jim.” Kaela said.

“Okay, Ella. Happy birthday, love you.” James smiled.

“Love you too, Jim.” Kaela said lovingly.

They both disconnect and James looked down at their rings and thought he could’ve given them to her before she left Earth. They did get married in secret and no one knows about their secret marriage. He had hoped that they live together and have a life, a family together.

He put the ring box in his drawer and then the door was opened. “Hey, Griffin, Keith and Allura are waiting for you. Is everything okay?” Shiro asked the young man.

“Yes, Shirogane, everything is alright.” James nodded as he got out of the room and walked along the hallway by his side.

“You…. You were talking to her again.” Shiro stated as James stopped and looked at him with eyes widened. He didn’t tell anyone that he was secretly talking to Kaela. He hasn’t told his teammates yet. He was about to but never expected Shiro to know straightaway. 

“It’s okay. I have known for a while. Your secret is safe with me. I haven’t told anyone about you and Ella.” Shiro assured the young man.

“How long have you known?” James asked.

“Just a few weeks. I know you have been sending her letters. And about your secret marriage.” Shiro whispered, making sure other people won’t hear. “How long has this been going on?”

James rubbed his neck nervously and bit his lip. “Since her exile. We sort of went to a Sacred Souls tree in Zelza and um, tied… the uh knot there.”

“You got married with no witnesses?” Shiro asked incredulously

“Well, Kaela said that Serene had blessed our marriage. So, she was our only witness.” James replied. “So, yes. We got married on Zelza.”

“Wow. I can’t believe it…. You and Kaela married… I wonder what Keith and Allura will say.” Shiro sighed as he ran his robotic hand through his hair.

“Look, I don’t want anyone to know just yet. I was thinking of telling Keith while Allura is in her meeting.” James said. “And I know you treat her like a sister, more like a daughter. And I do love her. I know I should’ve told you about this.”

“It’s alright. To be honest, I was not really expecting that at all. I mean, it is normal for youngsters like you and Kaela to get marriage at this age.” Shiro said.

“You think you should ask Kaela about this? Telling anyone about your marriage.” James was wondering about that. They both knew that Keith and Allura does not know yet. Also the others. They don’t know yet either.

(~)

Kaela’s smile disappeared, seeing she is alone again. Her hand went to her stomach and remembered her talk with Misty about Mages pregnancy. Then she heard a knock on her door and saw all of the Mage Princesses and Princes.

“Hello, hope we aren’t interrupting.” Suki said with a smile. She appeared to be holding something behind her back while Ash and Misty were giggling.

“You guys are acting a bit giggly and weird.” Kaela commented with a smile.

“That’s what I said.” Apollo said as Misty hit him on the arm.

“We are just passing by and we saw on your file that is your birthday. So, Happy Birthday.” Misty smiled kindly as she shown her a birthday cake. Kaela was taken back that they came all the way to her cottage in the Water tribe to celebrate her birthday.

“And we got some Zelzan beer. Some food that you might like.” Ash said as Suki helped set the table. With Apollo looking at the decorations in her cottage. He also saw something that caught his interest. He saw that she was making a new weapon. He was about to touch until he heard Kaela clearing her throat, silently telling him not to touch it before turning to the girls.

“You don’t have to do this.” Kaela chuckled seeing how excited her new friends were.

“We wanted to. It will stop the girls to be excited.” Ares laughed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Besides, we heard you talking to your husband.”

“So, you were eavesdropping before.” Kaela said as she looked at her friends.

“It was Ares’s idea.” Ash exclaimed with a laugh as she started to drink beer. Kaela tried some of her own and it was a little bit bitter. “Now, let’s celebrate this girl’s birthday!” Ash exclaimed excitedly.

Kaela and Misty were now concerned about her drinking all of the alcohol with Suki giving her some of the desserts of all of Zelza. Misty would be the one who usually have all the fun with the booze but never imagined Ash would be like that. She had tried varieties of cakes and pastries, and they were delicious, and she loved the smell from the pastries and the food they all had brought. It reminded her of home. Reminded her of her family back on Earth.

“Kaela, I know you do miss your family, don’t forget that we are here to help you.” Apollo said coming to her side.

“I know. I did some thinking. I think some independence would do me good. I have been with the Paladins for so long. I could go on a new adventure on my own.” Kaela said as she looked at the lake outside of her house.

Apollo nodded as he took a swig of his beer and looked at Misty who was talking with Ash and Suki as they made more cakes with Kaela’s utensils in the kitchen. He wished to get closer to his childhood friend. She wasn’t ready to be with someone just yet as she was taking so much responsibilities in her Kingdom.

“Are you thinking of how to talk to your princess?” Kaela asked as she noticed his gaze was fixed on Misty. Apollo looked at Kaela who grinned cheekily as she drank her drink and set it down on a table. “All of you are childhood friends and you boys are crushing on the girls you’ve known your whole life.”

“Everyone assumed that I would marry another Fire Mage, but I fell for Misty, instead. She is not like any other girls I’ve met. And I feel complete with her, but I don’t know if she does feel the same way.” Apollo sighed. “I-I am a Fire Mage and she’s an Earth Mage.”

“So….?”

“It’s against the law, Yora.” Apollo stated with Kaela’s eyes widened.

“Wait, as in for real? Forbidden? You guys need to change laws. And it does not matter. Love is Love. Element is just an element. You love her? Go for it!” Kaela exclaimed.

“But I cannot pursue her. She’s engaged to someone else.” Apollo grumbled. “As am I. I am, too, to get married to someone I never have met. I am feeling uncertain about these things.”

“I know that feeling. My first fiancée wanted to get married but I was unsure at the time. I still loved him until he died. and then I met James again. He made my life so much brighter. He has always helped and supported me.” Kaela said with a lovingly smile while thinking of James.

“Sounds like you two are much more than friends.” Apollo commented with a smirk.

“Mm, I like to keep my relationship a secret for a while until I am ready to announce it.” Kaela chuckled. “But you guys eavesdropped and now knew that I was married. Now go and talk to Misty.”

“Y-You’re sure?” Apollo stammered nervously.

“I am sure. Now go!” Kaela urged him with Ash coming to her side.

“You think they’ll get together any time soon?” Ash asked looking at her childhood friends that were engaged in a conversation.

“I think a bit longer. Apollo seemed to have more unsure of his feelings.” Kaela replied as she ate the cake that Suki had made. “Mm, Hunk would love to eat one of these.”

“Your friend? The Yellow Paladin?” Ash asked. “You never mentioned your friends. Since…. You know what…”

Kaela nodded quietly and looked at her as she shakes her head. “I’ve felt betrayed by the Coalition. First, I was their enemy and then became their ally and then now we’re back to where we’ve started.”

“At least, you made your decision to leave. But leaving your family… It is hard to leave everything you had known.” Ash said. “And everything you had lived for.”

“It is, but this has given me freedom. Not the type of freedom I was looking for.” Kaela chuckled dryly.

“Well, we are here to help you. We don’t care if everyone else say about you. Monster or something. We all don’t care. We all here to help people who had lost their way.” Ash said.

Kaela and Ash clinked their glasses and smiled at each other. Then Misty and Suki joined them as they all drank the rest of the beer. It turns out some Mages can’t get drunk. Suki never drank beer whilst Misty vowed to never drink. Ash, she has lots of great amount of good beer for everyone and has been drinking the whole night.

Ares has been trying his best to keep her at bay. “Guys, I think it’s best if we take her home.”

“Yes, I think she had enough of beer this year.” Misty agreed as she packed the beer away with Kaela who was putting the dishes away.

“Hey, I know you want to have some distance from everyone but there is a party in the Capitol in two days. If you are for it, you can come along.” Suki offered.

“Thank you, Suki. I’ll think about it.” Kaela smiled as Suki smiled back.

(~)

Apollo and Misty were walking back to the Capitol in silent. Side by side with the stars and the spirits awake and shining brightly. Apollo looked to the side to see her humming a lullaby as they walked on the path.

“Uh, M-Misty?” Apollo called out to her in a squeaky voice and the cleared his throat. “Misty?”

“Yes?” Misty smiled at him gently as her shining emerald eyes looked into Apollo’s red-orange eyes.

“Um, how are your people holding up?” Apollo asked. “I am sure Kaela and the other Water Mages can help to recover.”

“We are coping very well. It is just a matter of time how they’ll heal up quickly. They are trying to regain their control over their powers.” Misty replied as she walked slowly.

Apollo nodded in understanding as they entered the entrance to the Capitol with Mages still up doing some late-night work and he could see some of the children were looking after their parents were struck by Adelram’s powers. Misty’s family were in charge for getting the wheat and flour from her kingdom.

Apollo saw Misty’s betroth come to aid her and her family. She was to marry another Mage from her kingdom. That was the law. He has feelings for his childhood friend. The law states that a Mage should marry another with a mage who has the same element. He is a Fire Mage; how can a fire mage be with an Earth Mage?

“There is a lot we need to do here.” Apollo noted with Misty nodding in agreement.

“Yes, that is true. Tomorrow, Kaela offered to help me with something early in the morning with Suki.” Misty said.

“Oh? Let me help you as well.” Apollo offered.

“Oh, it is alright. We can handle it. But if something does happen. I’ll tell you, alright?” Misty smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. She left to fly with her family back to her kingdom, leaving Apollo flying back to his kingdom in the Fire Tribe.

He flew with a heavy heart, knowing that she will be far from him. Being married with a worthy Earth Mage. He heard some Mages were still camping out to make more stable houses for more mages and saw his brother was already building a new one. “Ares, what are you doing? It’s late.”

“I just want make this house and then I am done. I took Ash home. Her fiancé was fuming in anger. Thinking that I had made her drunk.” Ares explained.

“Did you tell him what had happened?” Apollo asked his little brother.

“No. I didn’t get the chance to tell him what has happened. And he gave me this black eye.” Ares turned to the side to show his black eye to his brother. Apollo gasped in shock as he saw his black eye.

“Ares, you need to get that healed.” Apollo said as he put his hand his shoulder. But he brushed him off and continued working until he has no energy to do so.

(~)

Kaela was washing off the last of her dishes and put them back in the cupboards. She looked outside of her cottage seeing the Water Mages were still making progress with the water boarder. She then got her shawl around her shoulders and then walked outside to the lake.

She felt the cold water on her feet as it washed up at the shore. She closed her eyes and smiled contently feeling the water in her feet. She waved at the Water Mages who were waving at her with excited smiles and urged her to join them. Kaela was about to join them but remembered that she dampened her powers for a while.

She doesn’t know if she can trust herself with her powers anymore. She looked at the water mages who knew of her situation. _“Do not worry, Mage Princess Kaela. I am sure in time you will use your powers for good.”_

Kaela smiled at the young Water Mage. _“Thank you.”_ Kaela looked up at the night sky with the stars shining brightly until she saw one-star bolt shining than most others. All of the Mages gasped at the beautiful view up in the sky.

She noticed that the wind was blowing a bit violently as she saw the tree leaves were rustling roughly. And the animals were running away to safety. She raised her eyebrow in confusion as she looked up at the sky as she looked closer at the star bolt in the sky.

All of the Mages were clamouring around the lake. She could understand them. they were saying it is not a star bolt. It was an asteroid! It had dropped to the ground as it destroyed the gate in the sky. Everyone was screaming and running for their lives with the water mages swimming underwater. Kaela wrapped her shawl around her head, and she took off her dampener on her wrist and threw it away to swim in the water and help the other mages.

They all swam as they saw the debris falling down on them and the cannon was targeting the capitol. Kaela and the water Mages appeared from the lake and protected the people from the asteroid. She had created a shield around some other Mages who resides in the Capitol with Apollo and Ares coming to their aid and used their fire powers melt it down by their hands.

Then more rocks from outer space were coming down in the Capitol. “Get everyone to safety!” Apollo ordered the guards as Ares and Kaela both flew up in sky to destroy every asteroid rock in the night sky.

Then Kaela gasped as she saw a huge one coming down their way. “Ares! A big one is heading down to us!” Ares gritted his teeth as he flew in ahead and tried to stop the collision from the asteroid. Kaela heard screams from down below and she used her water powers attempting to freeze the rock but she doesn’t want to hurt Ares.

He went by her side panted tiredly. “There’s no use. Who has done this?!”

“I don’t know! We need to move out of the way and save the rest of the Mages!” Kaela cried out as they both flew down to save the Mages with the guards already getting them to safety. Everyone were running for their lives with the children traumatized. Scared. Horrified at the sight in the sky.

She saw a child had tripped over and then she got the little girl to safety as everyone ran up to the hill in the forest as the ground shake violently with everyone stumbling in their tracks and the houses in the capitol were destroyed. Misty and Ares created a border around them and shielded everyone from the explosion. Kaela was shielding the children around her until she was hit on the head by a rock and fell down to the ground with Suki coming to her aid. “Kaela!”

(~)

Keith gasped softly from his spot and looked out of the window. He looked up in the clouds, he had sensed something from afar. “What is it, Keith?” James asked from where he stood.

“I felt something. Something faint.” Keith replied as he looked up at the sky. “Some kind of energy.”

“What kind of energy?” James asked.

“Felt like… felt like Kaela’s energy. I felt it and then now it has disappeared.” Keith replied reluctantly. He was unsure if she was alive or not. He felt that something had happened.

James took inhaled sharply and then looked out of the window with the dark clouds appearing. “Looks like a storm is coming. You think Ella will be alright?” James was worried about his secret wife.

“I am sure she can handle it on her own. Besides, we are forbidden to have any contact with her during her exile. She is staying in Zelza to recover herself.” Keith replied.

The doors were opened with Allura coming out with Shiro. Both looked exhausted from the meeting. “Now, that was extremely disappointing.” Allura said bitterly. “And exhausting.”

“What happened?” James asked.

“We were trying to prove Kaela’s innocence but refused to believe it.” Shiro replied. “Allura snapped and broke the table in half.” He pointed to the meeting room and the two young men saw the broken table, leaving the members of the Coalition horrified.

Keith looked over his wife and saw her fuming while Romelle was trying to calm her down. He did noticed she has been experiencing some mood swings. “I don’t know if you should calm her at this second.” James said as he watched the fury from the Altean Queen while Keith nodded in agreement.

(~)

Kaela woke up to hearing some ringing in her head as she got up, seeing fire everywhere. She gasped softly in shock as she saw the forest trees were set on fire. She looked around and looked down at the Capitol. Everything was destroyed, set on fire and Mages were screaming and shouting out loudly. Kaela stood on her feet as she saw the destruction of the Capitol.

Suki held on to Kaela’s hand with an icepack. Kaela looked at her confused and felt some blood dripping on her head. She took off her shawl and then heal her injury. She felt a bit dizzy and tried to stand up with the Water Mages were taking out the fire from the cottages.

She looked at Apollo who gave her wrist dampener. She took it from his hands and looked at it. She wanted to use her powers to help the other Mages. “How are you holding up?” Misty asked.

“I am just a bit dizzy.” Kaela replied as she stood up next to her. “How are the villagers doing?”

“They are all devastated about their homes being destroyed. We have no idea what has happened, but the Moon Mages and Suki are looking for evidence whoever has done this.” Misty replied, helping her to stand up. “So much for a party though.”

After Misty and Kaela both looked up in the sky and saw a gigantic Castle landing in the forest. Kaela frowned and looked away from the Castle. She put the ice pack down and looked at Misty. “You handle talking to the Altean Queen and Galran King. I’m going to help the others.” Kaela said as she walked off.

“But—But… Okay she’s gone.” Misty deadpanned as she and Apollo looked at each other, decided to talk to Kaela’s brother and sister-in-law.

(~)

After landing the Castle, Keith and Allura had seen the destruction of the Capitol in Zelza with James nearly dropping his rifle down with his jaw wide open at the destruction. “This is awful.” Allura gasped softly.

Keith turned to see two Mages coming their way. He walked towards them and said. “We have been notified that this had happened.”

“Yes, our people are shaken up but healing.” Apollo said.

“Where is Kaela now? Can we talk to her?” Allura asked with James standing by her side. She was hoping to talk to her and see how she was holding up. He frowned in confusion. _What? I thought they had talked before during her exile._

“She’s… Okay. She was hit by a rock during the collision.” Misty replied.

“Where is she?” Keith asked urgently, wanting to see if she’s healing or not. It has been year since they haven’t talked or seen each other. He wanted to make sure she is alright.

Apollo and Misty looked at each other with concerned looks. During her stay in Zelza, she refuses to talk to her brother and the other Paladins for the past year. She has always been so happy with her family. She talked about them with love and affection and now, all of that was gone.

“She doesn’t want to see you right now.” Misty said to Keith as his breathed hitched with Allura holding his hand. They both knew they were forbidden to talk to her, but they still do want to see her again.

“Keith, your sister, she blames herself after what has happened with Adelram. She still needs time to think for herself.” Misty explained. “If you want to know what she is doing right now. She’s tending to the injured Mages.”

James looked over the hill and he gasped softly, seeing Kaela from on the top of the hill. She was wearing a blue and purple dress with her shawl tied around her head. He could see a patch on her head where she got hurt.

“She’s there. I can see her.” James said to Keith and Allura. They both walked to his side and saw her down below tending to the injured Mages. There were a few other Water Mages aiding her and were helping her to wrap a bandage around a Mage’s head.

“At least she’s…. she’s doing okay.” Keith said while holding Allura’s hand in his.

“She is healing. The people were more welcoming to her. They helped her to adjust herself to living in the Water Tribe.” Apollo said.

“She has a place of her own?” Keith asked the Prince.

“Yes, and she sometimes gets letters…….” Apollo trailed off as he looked at James who glared at him, giving him warnings for not spilling their secret. Apollo and James had been good friends after Kaela went to live on Zelza. James did not tell them that he has been in contact with Kaela through letters but got the gist that they both knew. Misty stomped on Apollo’s feet as he whimpered in pain.

“What he was trying to say is that she was getting letters from the little ones to get help in learning um, about hunting.” Misty chuckled nervously as he pushed Apollo aside as he fell down on the ground. “Other than that. She’s doing fine.” Misty chuckled nervously.

Keith and Allura looked at Apollo and Misty with confused looks. Keith turned to James who shrugged. “You don’t think Kaela is seeing anyone other than you?”

“No, if she did, she would’ve told me.” James lied as he rubbed his neck. _This is so hard keeping such a big secret. What will happen when they’ll find out that me and Kaela are already married? Keith will have my head for this._

“Well then, if Kaela is doing just fine, I think we should, um, take our leave for Altea.” Allura said as she clasped her hands together while looking down the hill seeing Kaela was carrying a young baby in her arms. James smiled at the sight of her carrying a baby. It seemed like she is singing a lullaby to the baby in her arms while she was healing. He could tell she is fond of children and longed for having children.

“Come on, it is time to go back to Altea.” Allura said as the boys nodded and went back to the Castle while James looked at Misty. He walked up to her and gave her another letter for Kaela secretly.

“Another one, lover boy?” Misty asked with a grin.

“Please just give this to her when you got the chance.” James requested with Misty nodded in understanding.

Once they left Planet Zelza, Misty sent a glare to Apollo who smiled nervously. “You know we can’t break our promise to spill out the secret.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just… I’m bad at keeping secrets.” Apollo replied, rubbing his neck nervously. Misty raised an eyebrow at him and then walked away while muttering something he could hear but he doesn’t want to push it. The two flew down to the other Mages to see if anyone needed assistance.

Kaela walked towards them. “There are over 40 people injured. The children are alright.”

“And some do complain that their houses needs to be rebuilt. Again.” Suki added as she looked over some builders who were trying to get the walls up but failed as they fell down on the ground. “This will take a while to rebuild the Capitol. All over again.”

“You think? I can’t even look at Ares now after her was trying to put out the fire and then accidentally burnt himself. Running around like a clown.” Kaela said sarcastically.

“What’s a clown?” Ash asked coming towards the group.

“Uh, a clown is a like a person, a performer to entertain kids.” Kaela explained as Ares was running around trying to get the fire out as he jumped in the river as he took off his shirt to get the fire out.

Ash bit her lips, seeing his strong muscles with Suki, Kaela and Misty grinning with knowing that Ash has a tiny crush on Ares even though she has a fiancé. “Uh, I’m gonna help him to get new clothes.”

With Ash gone helping Ares, Misty went to aid the elder people while she gave Kaela a new letter from her husband. Apollo was left not knowing what he could do, and Kaela was looking at him, with her eyebrow raised. “Apollo, maybe you can help Misty. To spice things up?” Kaela grinned as Apollo glared playfully at her.

“Funny. Spicing things up.” Apollo laughed dryly and let her read the letter in private on a rock not far from the Capitol. She saw a picture of James in his new MFE uniform with his ship behind him with a red phoenix painted. She giggled a little. She also read the letter saying that he wanted to take her for a spin someday on Earth and travel around the world.

Kaela smiled sadly knowing she won’t return back to Earth. She wished to go back but she can’t be trusted by anyone on Earth. She felt like she does belong on Zelza, along with the Mages. She has a new life and a new home. Now it is being destroyed by a new enemy. And she is more determined to find out who it is.


	2. Once A Fighter, Always a Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack of the Capitol, the Mage Princess, Princes and Kaela are determined to find out whoever attacked their home and people. They all went against their Elder’s wishes to go to space and embark on their first adventure as Mage Hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! 
> 
> Hope you all are liking it so far. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Everyone has been working hard to rebuild their homes in the Capitol. It has been two days since it happened. Kaela was with the water mages in the water to see the wall has been slightly broken. She was wondering if someone from the water tribe had done this.

“Kaela, I think it would be best if you talked to the Mage Princesses and Princes?”

“I was thinking of that as well. You do what needs to be done. I’ll be right back.” Kaela replied as she swam up to the surface as she flew up in the air and in the sky as she could feel the cold breeze in the sky. She has adapted to the cold weathers quickly as she was training to be a full-fledge Water Mage Warrior. She already exceeded in Water Healing during her stay in Zelza after her exile.

Kaela flew around in the skies and landed on the smooth white marbled platform of the Moon Castle where Suki lives. The Guards greeted her and then let her in. Kaela walked into the throne room and saw Suki was already up making some adjustments for the Moon Gates. Suki was mumbling about something and then saw Kaela had arrived. In her new Mage suit and had her hair down in a braid.

“Oh, Kaela! Oh, you’re here! I was just making a few adjustments.” Suki said with a tired smile.

“Ah, yes. That is alright. We were just making adjustments to the wall in my tribe.” Kaela noticed she looked more exhausted from helping the other Mages in the Capitol and she noticed she had many papers around the floor. She sighed knowing she is now in charge of the Moon Mage tribe. She then noticed Gaius was inside the Castle. “Gaius, I wasn’t expecting you to be here.”

“I was released yesterday. Suki, the other hand had convinced the others to let me out.” Gaius replied as he walked down the spiral stairs.

“But the Mages aren’t approving of you had done with Adelram the past year.” Kaela stated.

“I know. That’s why I am in home arrest.” Gaius said as he cringed knowing that everyone was furious that he had helped Adelram for his schemes. And had used Kaela as a pawn to his plans. “is that correct?”

“It’s house arrest. You’re right. Planet Earth has the same rules.” Kaela said as she remembered her little experience in Earth. She now was thinking she doesn’t really belong there anymore. It hurts to know that everyone now blames for what she had done.

“I never had the change to apologise for my actions, my lady.” Gaius said.

“No, it is alright. We live to learn. I had seen what Dark Mages do when they’re tempted with magic.” Kaela said as she crossed her arms.

“And Suki thought that you’d be using both kinds of magic can strengthen you as a Mage Healer and Warrior. You are deemed in both classes as well as living as a Water Mage.” Gaius noted.

“You know a lot of Mages and their cultures. As well as the classes. Are you sure you are not a mage?” Kaela asked, curiously. Gaius shook his head as Kaela hummed lightly with Suki crashing into something. They both saw she had fell down on the floor with papers all over the place.

“She’s always like this when we were kids.” Gaius said as he came to try and help her. Kaela noticed how Suki forgave him after everything he had done last year. Maybe she is seeing Mages truly are peacekeepers, just like Alteans. Well, by example like her sister-in-law, Allura. She also does noticed that Gaius seemed to be refusing to talk to Suki. The guilt was eating him up during his imprisonment.

She frowned thinking guilt is still eating him up. “Hey, Kaela. You needed something?” Suki asked as she stood up straight.

“Just letting you know that we are all going to my cottage for a talk. Including, Misty’s words. ‘The traitorous best friend of yours’.” Kaela replied as Gaius slumped down but stood up straight immediately. Suki looked over at Gaius who still had the face of a guilty man. She knew this was going to be hard for Gaius to cope.

(~)

Kaela, Suki and Gaius arrived at Kaela’s cottage with her spotting Ares eating some of her leftover food. She groaned and then grabbed a pebble and threw it at him. “Hey! I’m hungry.” Ares complained as he rubbed his head.

“Make sure you save some for later. I will be hungry after this.” Kaela stated with Ares huffing in disappointment.

“So, what’s wrong and why would Gaius be involved in this?” Suki asked.

“Because he needs to be watched closely. And we were all asked to come together as a group to try and find out who had done this destruction.” Apollo answered her question as he narrowed his eyes at his former friend.

“And if he ever does double cross us, I’ll be the one who’ll crush him with my rocks.” Misty said as she cracked her knuckles.

“Can we skip the “who is going to crush him?” later?” Kaela asked as she crossed her arms.

“Let’s just get this started.” Ares said, breaking the tension short.

“I agree. Dwelling in hate and anger is not the right choice to do at this second.” Kaela said as she sat down on her chair. “And with this attack, must be definitely a person who is an expert of explosions. Or maybe another mage?” Kaela suggested.

“But I checked everyone in the Moon tribe. No one was near the Gates.” Suki said a she looked at her tablet seeing the video feed. The rest of the girls all looked at the tablet and saw no one had touched the computer systems.

“Could it be a traitor? There are some Mages who had lost their way.” Ash suggested as she twirled a knife in her hand.

“But those Mages have been locked for so many years. The Fire Prison is still investigating the prisoners.” Ares said.

“You guys have different prisons?” Kaela asked the Mages.

“Yes, we do. But now we only have my tribe to have a prison. Earth, Moon, Sun, Water and Air, they all turned their prisons into a school.” Ares explained.

“It could be a Mage. Ares had started some organizing some interrogating meetings already in the Fire Tribe. Our uncles will not be happy about this immediate attack from this ‘traitor’. Kaela, I have heard you have been trained in deep stealth during your time in the Galra Empire, correct?” Apollo asked.

“Yes, I have, What do you have in mind?” Kaela asked.

“I need you to sneak in the Castle in the Capitol. Since we’re not be able to look in the records. Maybe you can sneak in to find out.” Apollo explained as Kaela nodded as she looked over at her closet and saw her old uniform that Allura had given her. It is time for her to move on. Time for a change. But she has no choice, she has to wear what she has right now.

(~)

Later that night, Kaela was dressed in fully black clothing with her new weapon on her sheath from her belt on the back of her waist. She also has a white and black mask on as she jumped from tower to tower. From the Moon Castle, the Mages were in awe with her skills. She made it to the window without being detected.

“She’s good.” Ash commented, impressed at her skills as she reached to the window with such a heavy weapon.

“And she hasn’t been detected by the guards as soon as she came in.” Suki added with a smile. Misty nodded with the boys were looking at the scanners with Gaius a few feet away from the computer since he felt that he is not to be trusted.

“We need Kaela to train younglings.” Misty suggested with a huge grin on her face.

“You know the speaking is on, right?” Kaela asked, getting the Mages’ attention.

“Uh…. Sorry, Kaela. We aren’t used to do this.” Ash said.

“Yes, we never had a real mission before or gone to a battlefield outside of our tribes.” Suki explained as they heard Kaela bumping her head painfully.

“You guys never have special training outside the field?” Kaela grunted in pain, while rubbing her head to ease down the pain. She continued to crawl in the vent while listening to the Mages via ear piece.

“Yes, we have not. Seeing your skills, we were all thinking that you could teach us.” Misty smirked. “So I can bust some heads.”

“Training requires team effort and team work. Also patience.” Kaela explained quickly.

“Kaela, you need to go to the lower floor to get to the computer systems.” Ares said to Kaela as she looked at the floorplan of the Castle and scrolled over the screen.

“How many floors the Castle has?” Kaela asked as she was looking for the computer systems room while hearing footsteps. “And why am I the only who is doing this?”

“A lot. They are adding an extra training room for the younglings.” Apollo replied as he smiled. “I was thinking that the younglings could have a healing class and—” He looked at the surprised faces form his brother and friends as he stopped talking. “I’ll explain later.”

Kaela found where the room was, and she went inside the vent. Crawling all the way to the computer operating room until she stopped and saw some other people inside the room. “Guys, there is someone inside the room.”

“Who? Can you see their faces? I say you crush them.” Misty suggested as she got unamused looks from the others. Kaela was seeing resemblance of Lance in her. Almost too alike. She was beginning to be more slightly annoyed; she could hear Lance’s voice in her head, saying the same thing.

“Uh, no I cannot see their faces and no! I won’t crush them.” Kaela hissed as she heard creaking noises. “Uh oh.”

Then the vent broke and she fell down on the floor. The two figures looked down at her as she fell. They got their weapons out as Kaela got her scythe out and swung at them. She has beaten up two guys with her scythe and then it turned into separate twin blades with silver, blue and purple accents. She got into a stance and fought them off. She kicked them and sent him flying to the wall as she threw her knife at the figure’s shoulder.

She flipped one of the invaders inside the room across the room. She was lucky that the whole room is soundproof so one from outside can hear the fight. She grunted in pain as she was kicked in the stomach. _This is why I should hone my skills often. I should train more later on!_ She looked over at the screen and she saw that they were talking to someone by the communicators. She tried to find out who it was until she was thrown on the wall.

She growled in anger and she took off her power dampener bracelet off. Kaela used her levitation powers and lifted the invaders up and pinned them with the metal doors holding them. “Guys, I got them. Pinned on the walls.” Kaela said over the communicators.

“Great! Time for investigation!” Misty grinned as she pounded her fists together.

“I think we need to go over the plan again. We were not going to have Misty to investigate the enemy ever.” Ash deadpanned as Kaela agreed while Misty was growling in annoyance.

(~)

They all went to the Fire Tribe as the tribe members all greeted Apollo and Ares in a way berserk way. To Kaela, it looked like a type of Viking greeting. She could see Hunk doing this type of greeting with the Fire Princes. She missed Hunk’s cooking. And his bubbly personality. “Hey, Kaela, Suki, you must try the porridge here. It is to die for! Well, that is the figure of speech.” Misty said. Ash was familiar of the Fire tribe food. They both have been friends with Apollo and Ares for many years before they met, Suki, Gaius, Mizuki and as well as Adelram.

Kaela and Suki looked all at each other and then tried to steamy porridge on the table while Ares and Apollo were bringing in the intruders who were trying to break in. Kaela looked at the variety of food on the table also seeing the red orange detailed woven fiery pattern table cloth. It was silky and smooth.

She also heard music from the Fire tribe members. Suki was looking at how they performed with fire. She was afraid that the performer is going to burn himself. Ash was a bit interested not until she saw Ares was seemingly flirting with other fire tribe women. “Looks like you have competition, Ashy.” Suki said.

“Ugh, I don’t want to talk about it.” Ash grumbled as she crossed her arms.

Kaela saw that Misty is a bit of a mixture of Lance and Hunk. And they could get along in no time. Ash is a bit like Pidge. She could see the similarities. Like how they secretly like flirty boys who turned out to be a kind and gentle person. And Suki is a bit like Allura, calm and reserved yet she is still not ready to become the next new ruler of the Moon Tribe.

They were inside the Fire Temple and she had seen every elaborated decorations on the walls and on the pillars. She was amazed how much the Mages care about their traditions. As she had heard Adelram, Mages do have a deep love and care for their traditions in their individual tribes.

“The prisoners are in their cells and are interrogated by our uncles. They won’t let us in.” Apollo said.

“Might be understandable that they want to keep things quiet for now. Since no one really knew they were in there.” Kaela said.

“And it is amazing that you didn’t tell us about your new weapons of yours.” Misty noted. “I never pegged you as a blacksmith as well.”

“I have a few tricks up in my sleeve.” Kaela said. “And a certain someone helped me.”

“Hmm, you husband is such a gentleman. Oh, I wish I could have a husband like him.” Misty sighed dramatically.

“Well, wait until Apollo is showing his feelings for you.” Kaela chuckled. They both turned to the Fire mage Princes, hearing the doors were slammed.

“Ugh, they still don’t want any of us in.” Ares grumbled angrily with Apollo crossing his arms with a scowl on his face.

“We need to be patient right?” Ash asked.

“But for how long? This attack is very serious and needs to be dealt with.” Suki said firmly. “I say we investigate ourselves now.”

“But all tribes now has curfew to go to our tribes because of the attack in the Capitol.” Misty noted. “Places will be swarmed by guards.”

“Maybe we should ask for the Paladins help?” Apollo suggested and then stopped, seeing that he had mentioned the Paladins in front of Kaela after a year she has been recovering and keeping a distance from. “Sorry.”

“It’s…. alright. It was my choice to leave. It was my decision to leave. The Coalition, I had lost my faith in them. And I couldn’t trust them again.” Kaela explained.

“And it was all my fault.” Gaius spoke up the first time. “I had broken the trust between me and Suki. My only best friend. And my two other best friends are now dead because of Adelram’s actions and mine.”

“You think that we can trust you again? You had betrayed all of us.” Misty pointed out with a scowl on her face.

“And you had cost us to lose all of our mages.” Ash spatted as she stood next to Suki who was listening to the conversation.

“But Kaela saved us last year and had chosen to stay with us to regain her senses. To also hone her skills as a Mage. And she had come here to redeem herself. And we are going to help her. And maybe we could help you.” Suki said with everyone looking at her.

“I don’t want to lose my best friend ever again.” Suki said to Gaius who stood in cuffs.

“But other mages don’t trust me anymore. And I lost my status as a royal guard.” Gaius said as he looked at his cuffs that were on his wrists.

Suki turned to the others as they all looked at each other in confusion. Then they all turned to Kaela who raised an eyebrow at them. “Don’t look at me. You guys knew him longer than I did. You all knew each other longer than I knew all of you. I knew you guys for what? A year and a half.”

“She has a point. And it’s up to us to make a choice on this one.” Misty pointed out. “But for one thing I knew, is that Gaius was forced to do this by Adelram. Adelram had an intention to take down the Galra and Gaius was forced to destroy the Castle as it is still rebuilding.”

“And Kaela returned to her old self with the help of her brother who held Altean and Galran, also Kaela. She holds two bloodlines. And she had all of the Coalition to help us after 10,000 years with Gaius’s help.” Suki pointed out.

“And he did stop Adelram with us. Without magic.” Ares said with his arms crossed. Still has his guard, not trusting his former friend.

Kaela watched all of the childhood friends trying to make a decision to whether or not to trust Gaius on the other side of the hallway. Kaela was not a part of it since she was not their childhood friend. “I sense they are reluctant. You did betrayed them, but you helped us to defeat Adelram.” Kaela said. “I know your heart was in the right place. When I was under his control. You did help him.”

“Yes, I did not want my people to suffer and my own mother does not want me to be near her. I think this is my chance of redemption as you are in now.” Gaius said, looking at Kaela. “You had done all of the uniting yourself. You proved that you can be a leader just like Adelram’s mother.”

“I did what I had to do.” Kaela replied. “I did nothing to get the Coalition’s forgiveness. All I did was leaving. Left my other life behind to get another. But it did hurt. It hurt me to see that my family had chosen the Coalition’s side over mine.”

Kaela felt something from outside and saw nothing. She thought there was something out there. She was getting a bit frustrated about sensing something that she cannot decipher. She would ask Gaius, but he was no mage. She turned to the other mages as they all walked towards them.

“We still need to figure things out. I am sorry, Gaius. Misty and Apollo are still not alright with this situation and about you joining us.” Suki apologised. “As for Ash and Ares, they both seemed to be warming up to the idea of helping you and you helping us in return.”

“It is alright, milady. I understand. I shall return to my cell.” Gaius said as he bowed down.

“Wait. I have another idea.” Kaela spoke up with the two looking at her confused.

(~)

“You didn’t have to do this.” Gaius said as they walked along the footpath towards Kaela’s cottage. I do insist that I would give you a place to stay other than the cell. Besides, I am living so far away from the other mages. No one is going to bother us.” Kaela pointed out as they were walking away from the Water tribe village.

“I suppose you are right. But why do you like living so far away?” Gaius asked.

“I do like the trees and the flowers in the forest. They do give the essence of healing.” Kaela replied. “And I could use some company until Suki lets you back in the Moon Castle.”

Kaela had let Gaius settled in a spare room. He found it comforting that Kaela has a great sense of taste when it comes to having a comforting home that makes everyone safe. “Here’s your new towel and clothes. The shower is all the way at the back.” Kaela said.

“Thank you for doing this.” Gaius thanked her gratefully as Kaela gave him a nod and got the letters in her hands. “Your husband?”

Kaela squeaked and blushed. “H-h-how did you know?”

“Your necklace. It proves that you are married.” Gaius smirked as he put the clothes on the bed neatly as he sat down. “You are hiding the truth from the others.”

“Apollo and Misty were the only ones who knew about this.” Kaela muttered. “Take a shower and dinner will be ready soon.”

Kaela had cooked dinner for herself and Gaius who was looking at the letters on her desk. “You two took this long-distance relationship seriously.” Gaius commented with a grin.

“We do see each other via communicator.” Kaela said. “Now sit. I got some soup, rolled meat crumbled and some sauce as a dip.”

Gaius raised an eyebrow looking at the dish. It is not of Zelzan and then realised Kaela was a Terran. “I see, this is earth cuisine.”

“Do you not like it? I still have some of that porridge.” Kaela offered, kindly.

“No, no. I shall try this.” Gaius said as he took a bite of the meat and his eyes sparkled for the first time in months during his imprisonment. He looked over at Kaela who was reading a letter from James. She was smiling lovingly at his letter and then her smile had changed into a frown.

“Everything alright?” Gaius asked.

Kaela cleared her throat and then proceeded to eat dinner. “Yes, ahem. Uh, James was just telling me that Keith and Allura are expecting.”

“Oh, that is great news I am guessing.” Gaius said as he searched for a look of happiness from her, but it appears, she is not happy. He now knows, because of her own exile from the Coalition.

“Well, they do want me to there for the birth and the christening.” Kaela said as she looked at the letter. She got up from her seat and put the letter on her table neatly, changing the subject. “You enjoying your soup?”

“Oh. Um, yes, yes, I am! It is refreshing. Better than prison food.” Gaius replied with a smile. “But aren’t you going to eat?”

“I will. But uh, you can eat it all. You need more food than I do.” Kaela said. “I’ll just wash off the clothes.”

Gaius noticed she does feel alone as he does in the cell. He was thinking of how much Kaela was lucky to have her family checking on her, while his own mother refused to speak to him. As he did worked for a monster. Adelram. He had helped him reached his goals.

(~)

“Uncle Razon, be reasonable! Someone had attacked our village! Nearly killed thousands.” Apollo convinced his uncle to let them investigate but it will not happen any time soon.

“You all are forbidden to get past the gates. I don’t want to lose my nephews anymore.” Razon said.

“And please, must understand that, us, mages, are far too exposed.” Said one of the members of the council. Ares looked over at Ash who was apart of the council since her father had died, she had taken her place in his honour.

“Please, Fire Mage Razon, there must be a traitor among us, if we don’t act now…” Ash tried to speak up but was cut off by the other councillor.

“No, you all are still young to do this investigation. All of you aren’t ready to face the dangers in the galaxy.”

“But, Air Mage Ilya, Mage Princess Kaela had seen what is out there. She could help us with the search. We have seen it before with our very own eyes.” Ares tried to convince them to let them go. “Please, you don’t want to see your people suffering, so let us help and fight for our tribes.”

“You two are dismissed, boys.” Air Mage Ilya said as they finished the meeting with the two brothers storming out. Ash sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly as Misty’s parents went to her side and comforted her as they had failed to let them go.

(~)

Kaela was appalled to hear that the council doesn’t want them to do anything about the attack in the Capitol. It does seemed serious to them! Apollo and Ares were trying to convince their Aunt and Uncle to reconsider but they wouldn’t listen.

Ash has no family to speak of this, but her mentor was always on her side and thought this was absurd. To do nothing about it. Misty’s father and mother were on same page with the council, thinking that the Elder mages can deal with all that has happened.

The younger mages were all stuck on what they could do for their people, while Kaela was having some kind of Coalition déjà vu. She knew that the Coalition never agreed for her to come back and they were only thinking about themselves and not others. So in other words, everyone in the Galaxy had forgotten that they were united because of one reason: Hope. Not fear.

Kaela was in her cottage, looking at the Water Mage farmers as they got their crops out, thinking of what Allura would do if others won’t follow. She would know what to do if she could just call her, but she wasn’t allowed to talk to her. She looked over at the letters that James had gotten her, he did talk about Coalition was splitting up for a reason. She frowned and thought it wasn’t like them.

She walked over to her desk and found the letter she had received and read it again. She read something between the lines. She turned the page around until she saw the word ‘help’. Her train of thoughts were interrupted when Suki knocked on the door. “Hi, is Gaius here?”

“Upstairs.” Kaela replied, not taking her eyes of the letter. Suki nodded knowing that Kaela always reads her letters. She was very aware of what she was doing and secretly, she knew all along she was already married.

Suki walked up stairs and saw one door was slightly opened and she knocked on the door. There was no answer and she peeked into the room, seeing Gaius was looking at his staff. She saw him wrapping it with a traditional warrior cloth around the staff and puts it into the cupboard.

“Gaius.” Suki called out to him, making an appearance.

“Oh, Suki, I was about to go down with Kaela.” Gaius said as he bowed down. He still respects her as a Mage Princess even though he is a traitor to his people.

“Gaius, it’s just me. I was about to get you and Kaela for something. We have something to show to you all.” Suki smiled. They both went down the stairs and saw Kaela was still looking at her letters. Gaius sighed and then grabbed the letters from her.

“Kaela, you have been looking at these letters the whole day. You must get some rest.” Gaius said with a smirk as she read one of the letter in his hands.

“Hey!” Kaela shouted as Suki was also reading whoever had sent her the mail.

“Oh, your husband is sending you letters, how sweet!” Suki chimed.

Kaela groaned in annoyance. _Great, now Suki knows. Who will know and find out next._ She knew that James was clearly asking her some help from her. But did not actually say why he needed help from her.

“Apollo and Ares has something to show to us.” Suki said to the two as they exchanged confused expressions.

The three of them went to the platform of the Capitol Castle. Gaius saw Apollo was walking up to them in armour and has his weapons with him. “What is it, Apollo?” Misty asked as she flew on the platform.

“My aunt and uncle won’t us do something about this attack. And I suggest that we do our own search.” Apollo announced as Kaela and Misty were surprised to hear that they were actually going beyond the gates of Zelza to find out who had attacked their planet.

“Are you sure we could go beyond the gate? All of us are forbidden to get out.” Suki pointed.

“That’s why, Suki, we got… Round applause, please?” Ares requested but the girls just stood there. “Oh… Okay. Uh, here we go!” Ares shown them a covered vehicle with white sheets.

“Uh, our surprise is nothing?” Kaela asked sarcastically.

Ares was fuming up with Ash, Suki and Misty laughing and giggling at Kaela’s sarcastic comment. Apollo snickered seeing that Kaela is going to fit in quiet well and saw some similarities between him and his brother. When Kaela decided to stay on Zelza, Ares and Kaela became the best of friends along with Ash, Misty and Suki.

Apollo and Kaela are strong leaders as well as good friends. They both stand by each other and always on a good terms with each other. Though, he doesn’t trust Gaius still. But Kaela did persuaded him to let Gaius stay with her for the meantime. And when the time comes, Gaius will know what exactly he wants.

Kaela reached out to her communicator and immediately smiled, seeing it was James. She froze and saw the smirks and the smiles from the other Mages. “Well, aren’t you going to answer that?” Apollo smirked.

“If you guys give me some privacy.” Kaela replied as everyone moved away from her to let her speak with the commander. She turned around one last time to see Ares was trying to peek and he sweats nervously, seeing Kaela’s vein popping and was clenching her fists tightly. Then for the worst part, she punched him across the face, sent him flying to the doors of the cargo bay.

Ares groaned in pain and fell down on the floor with Misty grinning and Ash was checking on him, while Suki was blinking with Apollo standing in shock and fear. Thinking to never cross her or anger her ever, seeing how strong she is.

“God, I am not never, ever making her angry.” Apollo said as he looked back at his brother who was fuming and his footprints were on fire, as he marched towards Kaela.

“Hey! What’s the big deal?!” Ares shouted as Kaela turned around again with her eyes glowing purple as he stopped and gulped in fear. “I-I will be way over there.”

Kaela turned her attention back to James. “Sorry, James, someone was just being the pain in the butt.”

“Heh, that’s alright, babe. Did you read my letter?” James asked as he held on to his rifle.

“Yes, I did. You’re concerned about something. You wanted help?” Kaela asked.

“More like a favour.” James replied. “The Paladins are well, all over the place. There is someone out there hunting down all of the Coalition members. Including the leaders.”

Kaela frowned and looked behind her and saw the Mages were waiting patiently for her as well as Gaius who looked at her with a hint of concern. She looked back at James and said. “Me and the others will be out there to check it out.”

“Are you sure?” James asked.

“I am sure, Jim. I’m sure.” Kaela assured him.

James was about to protest until he realised, she is a much better back up to him so she could give him the intel on what she had heard or seen in the galaxy. He had hoped she’ll meet her brother again after a year. He wished he could’ve been by his wife’s side.

“Alright but be careful.” James said.

Kaela smiled softly with her eyes softened. “I will. You too.”

As they ended the call, Kaela turned around and her jaw dropped at the magnificent sight. She was looking at a Zelzan warship in front of her. It was shiny and enormous in her eyes. It reminds her of Galran cruisers and the Castle of Lions. Ares chuckled smugly as he nudged her. “Impressive, huh?”

“It is, not until you had stole this from your uncle.” Ash teased as he slumped down.

“But it is also mine and Apollo’s. So it is technically ours and we are just borrowing it.” Ares said to Ash who still doesn’t believe it was theirs.

“It is not theirs.” Kaela said confidently.” Ares and Apollo both looked at her with nervous sweats, they both had forgotten that Kaela can sense whoever is lying or not. One of the most rarest abilities of a Mage could have.

“But for what’s worth, it is definitely similar to the Galran’s cruiser and Castle of Lions. I am curious to see what’s inside.” Kaela smiled.

“Are you saying you’ll come with us?” Apollo asked.

“But what about your freedom?” Suki asked her, knowing she wanted more freedom in her life.

“I already had my freedom. And this time it’s a new beginning. A new life for me.” Kaela smiled in response.

“Alright! We are going on a new adventure!” Misty grinned as she wrapped her arms around Kaela and Suki with Ash smirking. The girls all looked at the boys and then at Gaius.

“If that is you want to come with us, Gaius.” Suki offered.

Gaius looked at all of his childhood friends and Kaela who stood at the entrance of the warship. He wanted to redeem himself and wanted to do whatever it takes to make things right. He looked at Suki who was still waiting for his answer.

“Yes, I will go with you, your highness.” Gaius smiled as he bowed down and saw Apollo walking towards him. The girls and Ares were watching nervously to see what’s his reaction will be. Both men stood their ground until Apollo offered his hand to him. Much to his confusion.

“Welcome aboard, old friend.” Apollo said he gave him one of his rarest smiles. Gaius smiled back and shook his hand in return with Suki sighing in relief that the two had mended their ways.

“So, where to?” Gaius asked with Suki giving him his new staff.

“Well, first things first. I got everyone their new outfits. So, everyone, get everything you need from your houses. We might need it. And Kaela, no letters will be delivered.” Apollo said.

“Let me guess. You asked James not to send anymore because you said to him that I will be going with you guys somewhere?” Kaela asked.

“Yup.” Apollo replied.

“And that you told him not to tell me that you knew?” Kaela asked.

“Yup. And I figured because you two are married.” Apollo smirked at her as she growled in annoyance.

“So basically everyone here knows that I’m married?” Kaela asked again.

“Yes. He wanted me to make sure that you are safe. From now on, the two of us will be co-leaders of this team.” Apollo said as Kaela nodded in understanding. “Also, Gaius, you will be appointing as Kaela and Suki’s most trusted captain.”

Gaius saluted as he bowed down in understanding. “I understand, Apollo.”

The other mages went to their homes to get ready for their secret mission. “Are you alright?” Apollo asked seeing she has not moved from her spot as she looked at their warship. “I know, war has left you traumatized, but we do need another strong woman and confident woman in our side.”

“I just never thought I would be back in space but with different people around me. It is.… new but I warn you. It is not that easy without the Paladins. They had done this far longer than any of you did.” Kaela said.

“It has been many years since we have been outside of Zelza. It’s time for a change.” Apollo said. “And what about your family?”

“They need to live their lives without me. I am no longer needed.” Kaela replied. “I can find my own path.” Apollo smiled as he offered his hand to her. They both clasped hands together with a new friendship has been made.


	3. New Friends, Family Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaela has been training the Mages with Gaius and Suki, seeing that they aren’t acquainted to fighting in a real battle field and decided to teach them the things that she had learnt in the Galra Empire and with the Paladins. Meanwhile James had sent her an alarming message about some of the Paladins being missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter of the spin off! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it. Please comment and give feedback. 
> 
> Thank you! I hope everyone is safe!

The Mages went inside the warship and it looked like the Castle of Lions, much to Kaela’s nostalgia. She remembered her times in the Castle of Lions. She remembered the Castle of Lions was her first real home. Home where she had found her brother and her family.

“Hey, check it out, the training room!” Misty exclaimed excitedly with Kaela coming to her side.

“Wow, it does look great. Not bad. Does it have simulations? Like sentries?” Kaela asked.

Apollo went inside and tested the simulations with many sentry bots coming towards Kaela and Misty. Kaela got her scythe out and sliced two while Misty used her powers to crush them with rocks that dropped above her from the ceiling. “That…. Was…. Awesome! More crushing stuff, I like!” Misty grinned.

“How about we talk about the whole, ‘crushing everything part’, later?” Suki asked Apollo as she slumped down with a pout on her face.

“Is there any rooms in this vessel?” Ares asked his brother.

“Yes, it has our own quarters. A bridge, meeting room and uh, weaponry room along with a room full of books.” Apollo replied with Kaela perking up with a smile.

“Uh-oh, Kaela is going to read some books all night.” Misty teased. “Not like I am a bookworm also. Not like you and Ash.”

“Don’t you read books as well, Misty?” Kaela smirked with Ash snickering as she stood with Suki who was looking at the hallways. They were decorated by the Fire Mage iron workers. She was impressed how the new and approved ship has been built.

They all went to the bridge with Gaius going over to the controls. “Seemed complicated but my father had taught me a thing or two of this.”

“Your father was a pilot?” Suki asked.

“Well, yes, but he wanted me to be a royal guard instead.” Gaius replied as he looked over the controls. He always wanted to become a pilot, all of his life, to be a part of something bigger in his life.

“I have been piloting Galran ships all of my life. And trained to assassinate people by Zarkon.” Kaela said as she walked inside the bridge. “I could train you all. If that is, Apollo agrees.”

“I do agree. I think all of us could learn a thing or two from you.” Apollo nodded as he turned on the systems.

“It’s just needs some…” Apollo banged the control systems with his fists. “Adjustments.” He grunted in effort to get it working.”

Then his fists were on fire with Apollo smashing the controls too hard and setting it on fire by accident Much to everyone’s amusement, Misty cackled and held her stomach from laughing too hard while Kaela was shaking her head in disappointment.

Ash and Suki just giggled with Ares and Gaius comforted the Fire Prince Mage. “It is alright, you can fix it, yes?” Gaius asked.

“Well, uh, this bucket is nearly a thousand years old. We’ll have to get spare parts if we are going to have it working during our mission.” Apollo said.

“You mean secret mission? No one on Zelza knew this thing exists until you guys decided to steal it.” Suki pointed out.

“We aren’t stealing it! We are borrowing it!” Ares exclaimed with a vein popping.

“But did you get permission?” Ash asked with a smirk. Ares grumbled something underneath his breath and looked away from his not-so-secret-anymore crush. His brother and the girls knew that he harboured feelings for the Sun Mage Princess. Pretty much all of them knew and Kaela has been the confidante to him.

“This vessel will be hidden underneath the Castle, so all of us would get the stuff we needed on this journey and we leave tonight.” Apollo announced.

“What about your families?” Ash asked with Kaela nodding in agreement.

“Even you all are at odds; I think it’s best to let them know what you guys intend to do. After all, it will be a while after we all get back here in Zelza. Could be weeks… It could be years.” Kaela pointed out. Her family is no longer with her and Ash has no family either. Her father died in the arms of Adelram.

With the Paladins, they are not the people Kaela wants to talk to after what had happened. She did saved their lives from the Dark Mage prince. She saved every single member when they had united their forces until they betrayed her trust and she left them with no choice, but she had to leave.

“Well, Ares and I will get this working. You all get the items you might need. And we all meet up here later tonight.” Apollo said as everyone nodded.

(~)

Kaela was getting her items ready with her weapons on her table. She also got some of her books with her to study and read for her spare time in the ship. She also got her communicator packed but she put all of her letters away in a chest in her bedroom.

She went down stairs to check if she has everything until her communicator beeped. Smiling brightly, as she knew it was James. His face appeared and he smiled at her. “Oh, you’re getting for your mission?”

“Yes, tonight, we leave.” Kaela replied as she sensed something from her husband. “I sense that you are worried about something. You can tell me Jim.”

James looked around in his room before answering her question. “Lance McClain and Katie Holt were on a mission diplomatic meeting with Shirogane and somehow they disappeared.”

“Disappeared. Doesn’t sound like them. They would’ve called in for backup as soon as possible.” Kaela stated.

“Well, we all thought that. But no contact from them yet.” James said as he crossed his arms.

“And are the King and Queen doing the best they can to find their friends? I am sure you all can do this without my help.” Kaela said bitterly.

“Ella, we can’t go through this again.” James groaned as he saw his wife is still bitter about what happened a year ago.

“Jim, we will, or we won’t. One by one, people are starting to lose faith in the Galactic Coalition. I, too, had lost faith and trust in them. My affiliation with them is finished. I have nowhere to go but here. They accepted me here. They knew I needed help. They did not. They are consuming into fear. I see no symbol of hope anymore.” Kaela pointed out to her husband with bitterness and anger carried in her voice.

“And I did believed you. Ella, all this time I thought you were dead. And my hopes held high when I heard you were coming back to Earth. I never had lost hope to see you again after all these years.” James said. “I know the Coalition did you wrong, but as you said, we all have our own roles to play in the war.”

“They aren’t always right. I was beginning to see that.” James admitted with Kaela looking at him. “But I do have faith that they’ll come to trust you again.”

Kaela sat down with a heavy heart and looked at the photo frame of her brother and mother on the wall. She has been secretly keeping it for a year. She has other photos of the Paladins and Allura, with Coran and Shiro. They were her family, but they never tried their hardest to help and stand by her.

“I hope so.” Kaela replied.

(~)

Apollo was fixing the controls with Gaius who had arrived with Suki. She was checking over the tablet again and saw the cameras were still not working. She groaned in annoyance. “Still can’t get the camera’s working what is wrong with this thing?”

“I think the tablet is broken.” Misty said as she arrived in the bridge. “I bought some snacks and extra blankets.”

“And I had brought some of the books we might need for extensive training.” Ash said.

“Great, now we just need to wait for Kaela.” Ares smiled.

“Kaela is a great addition to the line-up. She had been training with the water mages for a month now.” Suki commented with a smile.

“And she has taken the cultures to heart seriously. And she has the most training skill, she could train the whole school of young mages!” Misty exclaimed.

Apollo was listening to the conversation. They were right. She was a great addition to their group and had taken the role of a Water Mage Princess in the Water tribe. But also thought of what she had said about fighting in a war has change people in a quick rate. We lose people and lose our way.

“She’s also suffered a lot. We must respect her she has dealt with a lot of things in saving the universe from Zarkon, Lotor and Haggar.” Apollo stated as everyone gotten quiet, knowing he was right.

“Wait, has anyone seen Kaela?” Misty asked.

“I think she is talking to her husband. It’s sweet to see how they got contact with each other, even they are apart from one another.” Suki said with a smile. “I wish I could find someone like James Griffin.”

Apollo and Ares both looked at Gaius who blushed lightly and cleared his throat. “Should we contact her? We best to leave immediately before anyone spots us.”

“Yes, we need to let her know.” Ash agreed as she was about to contact her until someone broke into the bridge and started attacking them.

Gaius got his staff and fought them off while the other Mages were untrained to fight were left to watch Gaius handling them in a heated fight. The Mages know how to destroy the rocks and move them but not physically fight someone.

Gaius was pinned down on the floor as he got his other retractable staff and fought them as he stabbed one male figure on the shoulder and left him withering in pain. He was knocked down a couple times with Ares shooting his flame at them and nearly burnt Gaius.

All of the black clothed men looked at him as Ares sweats nervously. “Uh, my brother did that.” Ares pointed at his older brother while Apollo glares at his younger twin.

One of them punched Gaius on the face while the three men were charging at the other Mages, but Gaius managed to put the fight to the hallways in the ship. He fought against them with retractable staff and his spear on his other hand.

“Guys, what do we do?” Ash asked as Suki punched the male figure who was pinned on the wall. She got the knife away from his bleeding shoulder and fought against one of the other fighters and helped Gaius.

As things were getting more heated in the fight. They both found out that they were mages. Dark Mages! Suki and Gaius both looked at each other before charging in for another fight while Apollo, Ares, Misty and Ash were trying to contact Kaela, but the communications lines were still not working.

Kaela was on her way to meet the other Mages with her bags ready. “Oh, Kaela, are you having a sleepover with your friends?” Asked an elderly woman.

“Yes, I am. Just for a few weeks.” Kaela smiled politely. She knew she cannot tell anyone about the secret mission.

“Oh that is lovely, dear. Now, be careful on your way.” The elderly woman bowed down with her children standing by her side bowed down. Kaela watched them walking side by side, imaging what her life would be like if she stayed with the Paladins.

She shook her head and flew up to the platform of the Castle until she saw two transport had landed in front of the war ship. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion and then went inside the ship quietly as she made her way to the bridge and saw a man was pinned on the wall and the other was on the floor with a bleeding arm.

“Oh, Kaela, thank the spirits you are here!” Misty exclaimed.

“What happened?” Kaela asked, alarmed with Ares banging his fists on the panel.

“Hey! That won’t work!” Ash shouted at Ares who glared at her.

“It worked before!” Ares exclaimed.

“There was four men that attacked us out of nowhere. Suki and Gaius are fighting them now in the hallways.” Apollo said as he watched Kaela getting her two blades from her bags. She ran out of the bridge and tried to find Gaius and Suki.

She ran past the computer systems and she saw it was all fried. It was destroyed in the hands of a Dark Mage. _I knew it. I felt it as soon as I entered the vessel._ She heard shouting from the other side of the hallway. AS she felt dark magic lurking in the warship. She ran over to Gaius’s side and she swung her blades fluidly as she kicked the other male Dark Mage in the face.

Gaius and Suki were amazed by her skills and her efficient fighting skills as she twirled and wrapped her legs on the arm and twisted it as she retrieved her short blade in her hand with the other Dark mage charging at her. She was ready to attack but Gaius used the end of his spear and hit him across the face.

“Sorry I was late.” Kaela said to the two.

“It was quite alright, Commander.” Gaius nodded. Kaela raised an eyebrow at him as Suki looked at her best friend in confusion. “Sorry, the war is still in my head.”

“It is alright, Captain.” Kaela said politely as Suki twirled her little knife with the Dark Mages were shooting their blasts at them with Kaela using her powers after a year with the metal walls closing in and blocked their attack.

“We need them out of the ship.” Suki said with Gaius standing closely.

“I destroyed their transport outside. They can be dealt with us.” Kaela said as she twirled her blades and heard they were breaking through the wall.

The three stood ready to fight against the Dark Mages. Kaela put her blades away as well as Suki. Preparing to use their powers leaving Gaius to fight with his spear. Runes were glowing in the dark as the two girls charged and fought against the two Dark Mages. Gaius used his spear and twirled around with blinding powder coming out as an advantage to sneak up to the Dark Mage and he kicked him on the stomach and pinned him down on the floor with one flying to the wall. He looked over at Kaela who had finished her fight along with Suki.

Suki was not used to fighting often as she was trying to ease down the pain in her hand. Gaius, on the other hand, was trained to be a fighter since he has been a Royal Guard and a Captain. But he was stripped from his status.

The three went back with the Dark Mages and had them in chains. Kaela tied them up together with her chain while Apollo finally fixed the panel, but the computer systems were being fixed by Ares with Ash’s assistance.

Misty was helping Apollo with the control panel. Giving him the tools he needed while Gaius and Kaela putting the Dark Mages in a holding cell. “Well, that was an eventual night.” Kaela commented.

“But I do believe training would have our fighting skills approved.” Gaius suggested as they walked side by side.

“Yes, though I was never deemed as Commander.” Kaela said with a smile.

“My apologies, but I have heard from Admiral Shirogane a year ago that your brother wanted you to as a Commander.” Gaius stated as Kaela stopped in her tracks.

“I…never been noted of that. Not at all.” Kaela admitted as they reached to the elevator. “All I do is just heal people. And to help the paladins. Nothing too serious.”

“I just think they had realised your true potential. As your husband did.” Gaius said with a smile.

Kaela smiled softly as she noticed how her husband and herself are named as Commanders in different teams. But she would politely decline that status in the Coalition. And with the mages, they all insisted that they let her take that role in their group.

The two went back to the bridge with lights turned on. “Great! It is working now!” Suki beamed with a smile.

“Now we can go on our mission!” Misty grinned with Ares and Ash coming back in.

“Now, we just need to see how we can pilot the whole ship.” Apollo paused. “Which we never been trained to do that.”

They all looked at Kaela who sighed but relented to try and pilot the ship. It was just like how Allura piloted the Castle of Lions. She used her aura to converge her energy with it. As they all heard that the ship was moving successful, the engines were roaring loudly.

They got an alert with everyone looking at the screen seeing more guards from the Castle coming out to try and stop the ship. Kaela used the two pillar controls to get the ship moving and take off to space. They were all holding onto their dear life with Kaela piloting the vessel.

“Uh, we are being shot at.” Misty said.

“I know! I know! I am trying to make a wormhole!” Kaela exclaimed.

“You can make wormholes?!” Ares shouted.

They all looked at Kaela who closed her eyes and concentrated on her energy. Her aura glowed purple as the Mages saw a wormhole had appeared and they went through with the Mage guards stopped in their tracks, wondering who were in the vessel.

(~)

After making a wormhole, Kaela panted tiredly after using too much energy without the use of a Balmeran crystal. _Now I how it feels to make wormholes._ “Is everyone alright?” Kaela asked as she looked over at Suki and Ash who were holding each other.

Misty was gagging and ran out of the bridge. Apollo, Ares and Gaius were just sitting still processing what had happened. “Uh, I’ll give you guys a few minutes to process this.” Kaela rubbed her neck nervously.

After a few minutes, Kaela had found her own quarters and placed her bags on the floor while putting her communicator on the table along with her journal and books she had brought with her for the mission. It could be weeks, months or even years before they could get back to Zelza.

Then there was a knock on her door and saw Misty was coming in. “Hey, um, I wanna talk to you about something. I know that the Paladins did betray your trust, but you think it would be a good idea to tell them what has happened. Just in case, maybe. It would be good if your brother is aware of this.”

Kaela thought about this long and hard. She looked over at her. “It would be good to get in touch with them, but I don’t really think it would be a good time. I want Keith and Allura to focus on their baby.”

Misty nodded in understanding as she watched her putting her blades on the table. Then shook her head. “What? Baby? You’re an aunt now?”

“Well, um, they haven’t had the baby yet. Soon in nine months.” Kaela replied, explaining how babies were born.

“Oh, I see. Well, congratulations. And female mages get pregnant only for a month.” Misty explained as Kaela’s eyes widened.

“Wait, what?” Kaela squeaked.

“Yes, a mage pregnancy goes for a month and the baby or babies required mana energy and transfer. Making the mother lose half of her energy and mana. It’s like draining the mother dry.” Misty explained as she winced seeing Kaela’s paled face.

“Yes, I know. It is a hard and painful process. Not like Humans, Galrans and Alteans. We all are different.” Misty said. “Also, female Dark Mages just lose their ability to have children. Like…. Like you.”

Footsteps in the hallways became softer and silent with Kaela’s hand subconsciously went to her stomach while looking at Misty. She understood that Serene had lost the ability to have children after saving her family and her people. It was a huge price to pay.

“Let’s not worry about the future, let’s talk about um, our mission in space?” Misty asked as they both walked in the hallways. “I mean, you are clearly more experienced. And uh, how training works?”

“It is not easy for you guys, because there is no day and night in space. But we can make do as we go along. And training does require teamwork and effort. It takes a while to get used to each other’s elements.” Kaela explained.

“With the Paladins, I say it was amusing to see how they were trying to work together. As soon as they bonded with each other and their Lions, they all became more than friends.” Kaela said as she reminisced her days with the Paladins.

“You all become family.” Misty said for Kaela, seeing she was remembering her days with them. It was hard for her to leave her family and leave everything she had known for years.

“It is alright, Apollo thinks families have the strongest bonds than friends.” Misty said with a smile. “Well, we have been a family since childhood. Our parents were all close.”

“As well as…. Adelram?” Kaela asked slowly.

Misty nodded and then the two walked into the bridge with Ares looking at the map of the galaxy. He was more fascinated in the stars and planets. He has been wanting to explore other planets. “There are many other planets than you can count.”

“Yes, there is. More planets left undiscovered and uncharted. The Paladins and I had gone through a lot of planets that needed the Coalition after Zarkon had destroyed those planets. Years after that, Lotor invaded those planets again for the sake of his father.” Kaela explained.

“And how about the planets that has been saved by Voltron?” Ash asked curiously.

“Voltron saved and freed them. After long 10,000 years, the war continued until they had fought their last enemy and I sacrificed myself to save everyone. Then a year later, Adelram had revived me with dark magic and ordered me to destroy countless lives.” Kaela replied.

“So, what does it feel like?” Suki asked. “Feeling all of that aura?”

“It felt good at that time. I was tempting to use Dark Magic. I tried countless times not using that kind of magic.” Kaela explained. “That kind of power had shown my true demons.”

“And now we are all here to help you to develop your skills as a Zelzan Mage. And you can train us to become better fighters.” Ares said.

“But before we get to the training part, Kaela and I have been discussing about our armours.” Gaius said to the group with Apollo raising his eyebrows.

“I had made some designs for each of your armours, based on your element to be exact.” Kaela smiled.

She pressed a few buttons on the panel and shown them their designs of their new armours. They all seemed to be warming up to the ideas while Apollo was suggesting more ideas with Kaela writing them down until she saw something in her journal. She took it out and saw it was a letter from her brother. She raised an eyebrow and then shock her head, shoved the letter in her pocket.

She did not want to see it just yet. She had started taking notes of the things that Apollo would love to see in their armours. Kaela had made some changes to her Altean spacesuit and alternate it to a Mage Armour that matches her element, Water. She thought of adding a few red accents. Honouring her brother who was once a Red Paladin.

(~)

**Few Hours ago…**

In Earth, Lance was preparing to take the MFEs for a new mission and noticed that James has been spending too much alone. He was beginning to suspect that he thinks that James might have other interest in other women other than Kaela. _Oh no! He does not think of cheating on Kaela?! No, no, no, I gotta do something!_

Lance approached James awkwardly. “H-Hey, James uh, I know it is hard when Kaela isn’t here. And so, uh, I hope to help you more to cope with her now around.”

James smiled a bit and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks, Lance, but I’m good. Keith is helping me out. Thanks for the offer, by the way.”

Lance just stood there with a shocked expression to see that he was taking this very oddly well. He looked at his fiancé who was shrugged. “I don’t know what really happened.” Pidge said.

“But Katie, Kaela has been gone for a year. And here James is all alone.” Lance pointed out with Veronica and Acxa coming to their side.

“Lance, sometimes, you have to believe in true love. It conquers all of the circumstances. Just like Keith and Allura. they had every right to muster their courage to speak to their loved ones.” Veronica said.

Lance nodded and looked at James who was talking to his friends as they all hopped on the ship for their mission. Veronica then noticed something when he took off his glove and adjusts her glasses until she gasped in shock.

“What is it, Veronica?” Acxa asked curiously on why she was all shocked.

“A-a-a-…” Veronica stammered with Lance raising an eyebrow in confusion. Pidge looked over at James and saw something was sparkling. She, too, adjusts her glasses and then spotted something on his finger.

She grabbed Lance’s face and brought him closer to her height. “Babe. What’s….” Lance looked up where Pidge was looking, and his mouth dropped to the floor. He cannot believe what he was seeing with his very own eyes. “He’s married already?!” Lance squeaked.

“What does a ring have to do anything with marriage?” Acxa asked in confusion.

(~)

**Present**

Kaela and Gaius were checking if the training simulation was working well as they were in tier new approved armour that they had been working on for a few hours with Kaela only wearing her white and black space suit that Allura had given her. She tied her hair up in a bun with a few hair strands decorated with feathers and beads.

She was holding the tablet in her hands and looked at the group as they tried to test the weapons for the first time and nearly got themselves hurt. “I think we need more than a day to train them.” Kaela said with her eyes twitching.

“Agreed. Perhaps, beginners lesson to start with. We really needed to get Apollo and Ares learn fire control.” Gaius said as he twirled his staff.

“I think we need more a stronger approach in training. I hope they can catch up with hand-in-hand combat in the next few hours.” Kaela hoped as she put the tablet away on a table while Suki was training with a weapon of her own and nearly hit Gaius, but he blocked them.

“Oh apologies, Gaius.” Suki smiled sheepishly.

“It is alright. If you may fight, fight in a stronger stance.” Gaius advised. “Observe.” They both looked at Kaela as she fought against two sentries on her own with her two blades. And kicked one down on the ground with Apollo and Ares watching with surprised faces.

Misty grinned excitedly as she charged at Kaela with her hammer and Kaela avoided every swing she had made, and she jumped over her and then kicked her legs and she fell down on the floor. “That is very good, Misty, but shouting out loud will make the enemy hear you more clearer from behind.” Kaela said as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Noted.” Misty said.

“I thought you guys didn’t know how to fight. You can handle yourself well.” Kaela said to the Mages.

“Yeah, but never, like, full on training. We never got to finish our training.” Ares clarified to Kaela.

“I see. Well, I could teach you the things that the Galra had taught me. It may not be easy, but I will always be there to help you.” Kaela said with an encouraging smile. “Shall we try another training session?” The other Mages groaned while Kaela grinned, thinking back how the Paladins acted like this when they were getting used to their new Lions.

“Yes, and we need to discussion about the two Paladins that has been missing.” Apollo said as Kaela slumped down, knowing that they had disappeared, and it is a huge problem. James had told her that the other Paladins doesn’t know where they are.

(~)

_Keith was walking around in the Atlas and heard angry shouting and yelling in the training deck. He turned to see Kaela was punching the punching bag in frustration and pure anger. He knew Kaela was determined to take down Honerva. And desperately wanted to finish this mission. She has been having nightmares since moving onto this mission._

_Suddenly he heard her screaming and throwing the punching bag near the entrance where Keith was. She panted tiredly, seeing her runes were glowing reacting to Kaela’s emotional state. Her eyes were slightly glowing as well. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Kaela said quietly as she went to the table and drank water._

_“I know it is hard and all of this is really all overwhelming. Sometimes we all need to be patient.” Keith said._

_“Who taught you that?” Kaela asked as she looked at her brother with a small smile._

_“My little stubborn sister taught me that.” Keith replied as he kisses her forehead. He could see she was tensed and more guarded up. But now she is just cooling down in her own pace and knew that she has been spending time with James secretly somewhere in the Atlas._

_According to Shiro, he had found them in an unused room, and they hung out there secretly. He just saw them going in the room with some books and sketchbooks with them. Keith knew there was something much more than that. He wasn’t liking it at first then again, he knew they were childhood crushes and Kaela had regained all of her memories again._

_She is acting a lot like their father. Always had a passion in helping others and care for others even they don’t know them. Kaela has always wanted the whole world and universe to be secure and safe. He could see that she’ll be a strong leader when she’s ready. When the time has come._

(~)

Kaela was training with Apollo and Ares at the same time. Gaius was training with Suki, Misty and Ash. Kaela was holding herself from the Fire Mage Brothers with their powers as Kaela used her little water bottles to get water as she used clear and fluid water like movements to block the fire in front of her.

She created a tunnel of water and knocked down Ares. “I suppose that was cheating.” Ares said as he crossed his arms. “We have been training for three hours now. Can’t we just take a break?”

Apollo helped him up to his feet with Kaela looking at the time. “I suppose we could take a break.”

“And have some food. Misty and I got some food from our kingdom.” Ash smiled as she walked up to Kaela showing her a cookbook that she might follow.

“I could cook some of the food.” Kaela smiled. “I did cooked once for the Paladins. I even cooked with Hunk in the Atlas.”

“Oh, Earthling dishes? Could you make some?” Misty asked with a smile.

Kaela was looking at all of the Mages and they were all willing to learn more from her. She smiled and accepted their request with Suki coming along with her out of the training room as Gaius offered, he would help to make some food with them in the newly made kitchen as Apollo bragged that he built from scratch.

“Something tells me that Apollo and Ares will start having a cook off fight.” Ash commented sarcastically as she heard the two brothers were arguing on who had done a great job in renovating the kitchen.

“Perhaps I shall get the ingredients ready while you ladies get in your normal clothes.” Gaius said with Suki smiling.

“That would be lovely. Kaela, you must try some glowing noodles. It is the Moon Tribe’s most famous dish.” Suki smiled. Kaela felt at ease with the Mages and they seemed like they are already a family. A second family to her. But she still feels she needs to let go of the past, seeing how attached she is to the Paladins. She doesn’t want her emotions to be getting in the way.

She heard a scream and she got her shoto out and saw Ash slapping Ares in the face. Ares accidentally touched his childhood friend where he wasn’t supposed to touch and got slapped in the face. Suki, Misty and Kaela all looked at each other with amusement seeing that Ares now has a burn on his cheek. They all snickered while Apollo was laughing very hard hysterically and held his stomach from laughing too hard.

Ares tackled his brother onto the floor in the kitchen with Gaius angrily shouting out Zelzan words at the two princes. He saw all of the kitchen materials all over the floor. Kaela was laughing seeing how they all continued to shout and scream in the kitchen. “Okay, okay. Alright!” Kaela shouted.

“Get all cleaned up and then we all have a good meal together in the other room.” Kaela chuckled as Misty agreed with a smirk.

“Yeah, but I would like to see who will win in this match.” Misty chuckled in amusement at Apollo as he smiled back.

(~)

Kaela was in her room and brushed it carefully as she looked at her reflection, seeing new markings are appearing on her cheeks. She noticed that since she moved to Zelza. Maybe it is a Galran thing? She could ask her mother, but she wasn’t allowed to have contact with her.

She was dressed in her normal wear with her hair down. She also stared at the diamond on her forehead. She wondered about the Marking of a True Mage. She wasn’t entirely sure what kind of power she could have wielded.

She looked over at her journal and got the letter that her brother had given her. She opened it and saw it was a hand drawing of himself and her. She never knew he was a great artist. Every detail was all there. He had drawn her beautifully. And she went through the pages, each has a message on it. her heart was pounding as she felt tears were forming in her eyes. She looked at the final page and saw it was a drawing of their father and mother with Keith and herself. Seeing how he imagined their lives if their father was still alive.

She imagined her life if she weren’t exiled from Earth, she would be living with James as official husband and wife, she would explore Zelza with her brother, mother and Allura. She would still be a healer for the Coalition if they didn’t send her away.

Even so, life is not fair, and you have to live with the consequences even though you didn’t do it. She had learnt all of the hard ways of obeying the rules and thought the Coalition were playing politics, thinking they had lost value of family.

She looked at the designs of the new armors and got the sheets out while looking at hers. She is now donning a blue and purple shirt with red accents attire with silver plates on her arms and shoulder. Also some black leggings with some protective armour plates on her forearm. She also added some finger-less gloves to her attire. She got an alert message from James and sent her coordinates where she could start investigating. She got her armour and her blades ready for her first mission in a year and was ready for action.


	4. To Live Or Not to Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaela went on a mission with the Mages on a mysterious planet but ended up in disaster as the Mages could see that they weren’t ready. During a mission, Kaela saved two certain Paladins in the planet they were captured and found out some useful information regarding the attack in the Capitol.

The next day, Kaela was analysing the planet and was in the bridge, looking at the planet and the coordinates that her husband had sent her with an intrigued expression on her face as her fists clenched tightly. She searched it was a hostile planet while the girls were with her and asking questions about her. Well, about her life with the Paladins and her husband. Everything she had done for the universe.

“Wait, so James, your husband was your childhood friend and had feelings for you?” Ash asked.

“And he secretly had made rings that symbolises your marriage? What kind of planet are you from again?” Suki asked politely.

“Earth. The rings symbolises two people’s love for one another. And I had received a message from James that the Admiral and the two Paladins are in this planet.” Kaela said to the girls. “It seems very hostile. We need to keep our guard up and keep check with our surroundings.”

“You think we’ll find whoever had done the attack at our home?” Ares asked.

“We could look for some clues. We could split up in groups.” Apollo suggested.

“Agreed. We could cover more ground that way.” Kaela agreed with Apollo. Then she turned to the other girls who wants to be with her.

Gaius felt Ares’s arm around his shoulder and Apollo stood beside him. “Then it’s settled. Girls you take the upper mountain, we’ll do down below.” All of them nodded and then went to put on their armours that Kaela had made for them.

“Wait, how about our prisoners?” Misty asked from her spot.

“Ash and I interrogated them they won’t talk unless they will talk to Kaela.” Suki said.

“We can deal with them later. Right now we need to focus on this. Finding the Paladins.” Apollo said.

“Much to my dismay, I would do anything to protect the Paladins, even I cut my ties with them. Sometimes, if people needed help, you just need to be there and help others.” Kaela said.

“I just don’t get why they wouldn’t try and help you.” Suki wondered.

“They were playing politics.” Kaela responded with bitterness. “Especially Queen Allura and her new King Keith. My brother married Allura after I left.”

(~)

Kaela, Misty, Ash and Suki were all on the mountain as planned. Misty was looking around the trees and felt their energies were faded in the darkness and something had happened to them. “Feels like the forest is mourning over something.” Misty said.

“You can communicate with the trees?” Kaela asked.

“Yes, I can. As well as Animals.” Misty replied with a smile. They all walked along the footpath with Kaela looking at her wrist comm. One of the things Katie had taught her is to build her own wrist comm, integrated with Altean and Galran tech.

“Well, I do communicate with the Voltron Lions.” Kaela said.

“As you are Serene’s reincarnation. She had given you the ability to go between realms.” Suki said.

She was looking at the coordinates and thought it was far off in the mountain peak. “We’ll have to walk from here. Besides, it’s a good exercise. Keeps you muscles in your legs ready and tensed.” Kaela said. _Geez, I sound like Shiro, now._

The girls all walked by foot with Suki looking at her face and saw more Galran markings are appearing. She looked more Human and Zelzan to her, but she had mentioned that she is born with Galran, Altean and Human blood. All three races.

Suki was always curious about other kinds of races in the universe. She wished to visit Olkari one day. Misty would love to go to the Galra’s home. Ash would visit Earth with Kaela wishing to go back to Earth and explore all different countries.

“Hey, Kaela, did you notice that you have new markings?” Misty asked the Water Mage.

“I did noticed. I thought it was a Galra thing. I would ask my mother, but I am not allowed to talk to her.” Kaela replied.

“But you are speaking to your husband in secret.” Ash pointed out.

“My own mother didn’t help that much when I was in trial. I know she is shocked. I did talked to her before I left. She just wanted me to look for a place where I could truly feel at peace.” Kaela explained. “And I understood she needed time to process and adjust to things had changed as she understood that I needed to leave.”

The Mages looked at Kaela as they all continued to walk up the mountain. “I wonder what the boys are up to.” Suki sighed with Ash by her side.

“Probably whining that we get to investigate the higher grounds.” Misty grinned.

“Or probably fighting? Like arguing.” Kaela smirked with Suki laughing in amusement. Kaela was getting some good stories from Ash and Misty about the Fire Princes antics when they were growing up. It reminded her of Keith and Lance. Her smile was one of the most painful smiles she ever had. She had wished she could be with them but seeing things are complicated as they all are now separated.

(~)

Apollo, Ares and Gaius were all walking on ground with the royal captain was looking at some tracks while Ares spotted something on the ground. “Aww, it’s... some kind of cute little alien turtle.”

“Ares, I would not trust anything cute here on this planet.” Apollo said with a stern voice. “Sometimes cute things tend to kill us.”

“Oh, how harmless can it be? It’s just a baby turtle. Have a heart, brother. Unless you have one.” Ares replied snarky as Gaius’s eyes widened in fear. Thinking they are going to fight again. Anger is one of the weakest and strongest points in a Fire Mage.

“Guys…”

“Put the baby down. The mother could be here trying to eat us while she has the chance.” Apollo said. “And then this cute little turtle can say bye-bye!”

“Apollo, how could you say that? The baby could get hurt. I will take care of it alright!” Ares glared at his older brother.

“Guys…” Gaius called out to his two childhood friends, he tried to get them to listen but no luck.

The two brothers are already in an argument in their first mission and things aren’t going so well. Gaius sighed and face palmed. _I hope the ladies are doing well in this mission._ He looked over at Ares who was carrying the baby with care. He knew Ares was fond of animals and had taken care of animals at a very young age. He looked up in the trees and saw the leaves were moving until he’s eyes widened.

“Guys?”

“I say we leave the little turtle here all alone!” Apollo shouted until a puff of breath blew their hairs as they both stood still with the little turtle exclaiming in excitement.

They both looked up and saw a monster was growling and drooling. Looked hungry and was panting softly with its eyes looking at the little turtle. “Put the turtle down!” Apollo hissed.

“NO!” Ares shouted as the monster roared and made the little turtle cry.

“Run!” Gaius shouted as the three of them ran for their lives. Ares was holding the baby alien turtle in his arms while Apollo was shouting out loud.

“I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD’VE LEFT IT ALONE!” Apollo shouted.

“WELL, I DON’T WANT IT ALL LEFT ALL ALONE!” Ares shouted back.

(~)

Kaela and Misty made it to the top with Ash and Suki falling behind but flew ahead of them. “Hey! That was cheating.” Kaela chuckled in amusement.

“Oops.” Suki said with a grin.

“Hey, guys, I think I saw something down here.” Ash called out to the other girls. They all went to the edge of the mountain and saw a mining area. “It is a mining area. I thought this planet was deserted.”

“That’s what I thought. But I think they are harvesting one of the most rare crystals that we have on Zelza.” Ash said.

“How many rare crystals do you have?” Kaela asked as they all flew down to hide in the trees quietly with her weapons ready.

“We usually harvest three rare crystals but in total we have 3,000 rare crystals.” Suki said as Kaela whistled.

“Impressive. But right now these people are hunting down for more power.” Kaela said as she got her blade ready as she used her mask to scan the whole area. Suki was looking at the technology that has been integrated. She was fascinated by the technology and how it works.

Misty was looking around and then saw a clear entrance down below. She nudged Kaela on the arm and pointed where the entrance was until a knife went past Kaela, luckily, she was wearing a mask on. She looked down to see they were spotted.

“Get to the entrance, Suki and I will handle this.” Kaela ordered as Misty and Ash ran for the entrance. Kaela and Suki both charged at the mining guard with their weapons until they saw it was another Dark Mage.

“Another one? How many are there?!” Suki asked.

“I think Adelram had made an army of Dark Mages after his disappearance.” Kaela said as she kicked him on the stomach as she sensed something inside the mines. It was the quintessence of one of the Lions. She can sense the two Voltron Lions.

She saw Suki was thrown down on the ground. She helped her up to her feet. “Should we go after him?”

“No. We go with the others inside.” Kaela replied as the two girls ran inside the entrance of the mine. Kaela looked over to the side and saw a panel. She got her bow and arrow out and shot at the panel.

The girls caught up to Ash and Misty. They were looking at the tunnels on where they could go. They couldn’t tell which way they could go. “I implanted some x-rays to your masks.” Kaela said to Misty and Ash.

Ash quickly used hers with Suki looking at a wall as she tilted her head in curiosity. She tapped something on the wall until a console appeared. The girls stood surprised to see that actually worked. Suki smiled as she pulled up a screen and saw all of the labels and sections of the mines. Kaela heard a faint familiar voice in her head again and could hear the Lions were talking to her as soon as they sensed her.

“I got it! The two Paladins and Admiral are in these side of the mines.” Suki exclaimed with a smile.

“Good. Now, you guys find them. I have to do something fast.” Kaela said as she took over the panel with the others nodded in understanding and went to find the Paladins. Kaela moved on her separate mission to find the Lions. She could sense them, but she needed another way to get to them without being detected.

(~)

Misty, Ash and Suki arrived at the dungeon and looked around for them. They all heard shouting faintly. They all remembered Kaela had said to them if one of the Paladins were captured, Lance would the be the only one be shouting out something.

They all turned to the corner and saw the Paladins were all in chains. Shiro saw them and gasped, he saw they were suited for battle and they all came to save them. He knew how exactly they knew they were captured. _James must’ve told Kaela in secret._

“What? Aren’t you the Mages who Kaela become friends with?” Lance asked.

“Yes, and we are here to save you away from these Dark Mages.” Suki said as she tried to get the lock unlocked on a keypad. She swore in Zelzan and turned to the girls. “It has a code.”

“Great. Now what?” Ash asked.

“We crush the doors down.” Misty grinned as she used her hammer to crush down the doors. Lance gulped, watching the young Earth Mage getting ready to crush down the doors. She reminds him of the younger and carefree Kaela he once knew.

Misty charged at the doors and then the alarm went off. She stayed in a charging attack pose for a few seconds and wondered what triggered the alarms. “What happened?” Pidge asked.

“I do not know.” Suki replied. “It wasn’t me.”

Ash hummed and then thought it would be Kaela. She could be the decoy so they would get them out of the prison. “Misty, crush down the doors.”

“Gladly!” Misty cackled with a grin.

“She scares me.” Lance whimpered as Misty crush down the doors with a battle cry.

Ash and Suki went in to get their chains of off them. Shiro stood up and looked out of the hallways with Misty. She knew he was looking for Kaela. “Kaela is the decoy so we could get to you.”

“Kaela is here?!” Both Lance and Pidge asked at the same time. They were eager to see her again after a year. They do wanted to see her badly after her exile. They both wanted to know if she is alright.

“Yes, she is here, but you must understand that she doesn’t want to see any of you yet.” Suki said as she completely understood why she doesn’t want to go with them to save the Paladins and the Admiral.

“But we are her friends.” Lance pointed out.

“Yeah, friends that doesn’t stand with her during the trial while James Griffin stood by her side when no one else would. You are all sticking to your heroism and not caring for her.” Misty spatted.

“We tried everything we could to help her.” Pidge argued. “She would do the same.”

“By playing politics. You know Kaela sometimes does play politics, but she would do anything to break some of the rules and help others, unlike you.” Ash said as she stood with Misty.

“I think you all should leave her if she doesn’t want to talk to you.” Misty said as she glared at Lance who was also glaring at her with Pidge pulling him away from her.

Suki could see the tension was growing in the dungeon and then the Admiral stepped in. “They are right. We must give our respects to Kaela. She needed this. Distance. If she’s not ready to see us, then she isn’t.” Shiro said in a calm voice as Pidge nodded in understanding and looked on Kaela’s perspective.

She would be mad if she had seen them even though she came and save them as a decoy to get them out. Back then, we all didn’t speak up in the trial to pledge her as innocent. James was the only faithful person to do that. They all thought she was a monster. But when she went to her normal state, they all had helped her no matter what until the trial had broken their friendship and made her to move on and live her new life on Zelza with her new friends.

She has every right to be resenting them. Every right to be mad at them. She has every right to leave. They all do had shared memories together. All of them did. Keith and Kaela mostly. They are siblings. They have a lot more memories than any of them had made.

She looked over at Lance who looked upset that Kaela doesn’t want to see them. He does care and love her as a sister. He wanted to know if she was alright. She watched as Misty and Lance arguing whether or not they all should see her.

“Lance, we all have a part to play. And that’s to respect Kaela’s final decision for leaving us. I know it is a very hard decision for all us to process with the fact she had left on her own _good_ terms. This is our punishment for not helping her to be deemed as innocent.” Shiro said as he held Lance back from arguing the Earth Mage with the sound of the alarm sounding in the hallways.

“We have to get to our Lions.” Pidge said.

“Kaela was getting them, and I haven’t got a single message from her yet.” Ash said with Suki trying to call her.

“She’s not answering.” Suki added, worried for her friend.

(~)

Kaela was in the room deep underground with the Red Lion placed in a protective barrier surrounded by Dark Mages. She jumped on the ceiling and jumped from ledge to ledge and get a good angle to shot at the barrier holders. She was listening to some Mages talking.

“After Adelram had disappeared, all of us, one by one had shown at the Dark Temple and gain our powers as Dark Mages once again. Bringing the Dark Ancients Age again 10,000 years ago.” Said one of the leaders.

Kaela was peeping from above them as she looked over at the Red Lion. She knew she piloted it once. She was hoping it would help her again after a year since she had left the Coalition for good. She jumped a few levels down quickly and swiftly as she reached to the Red Lion. “It’s alright, Red. I am here to get you out.” Kaela whispered.

She looked down below and saw that no one saw her at least not yet. She reached down to the bottom on the floor and looked at the Mages who were leaving the room and closed the doors. She sighed in relief, seeing that she wasn’t spotted.

“Okay, buddy, it’s time to go.” Kaela smiled at the Red Lion. She waited for a few minutes and then got impatient. She was starting to know how Keith felt when he was trying to get the Red Lion’s attention.

“Okay. I am Kaela! My name is Kaela!” Kaela said a little bit louder and growled in annoyance. “I am you’re temporary Paladin!”

She banged her head on the barrier and sighed tiredly seeing that nothing was working. She closed her eyes as she remembered the day when she piloted the Red Lion to save Keith and Lance from Adelram while she was injured on her left abdomen.

It was an incredible feeling, piloting the Red Lion. She knew she had a place in a team before, now she wanted to pilot the Red Lion in honour of her brother. But they’re not with each other anymore. Not next to each other. Not fighting together. Not standing together. She had cut her ties with him for good. She still remember those words she had said to him.

_I’m sorry, Keith. I’m not coming back._

She looked up at the Red Lion and decided to find a way to get it out until a spark electricity appeared in her hand. She hissed in pain and then saw a diamond on her hand. She knew where that came from. From her last and final battle with Keith against Adelram. They both converge their Altean and Mage abilities with their grandmother’s help.

She heard the doors were opening and she got her blades out as she ran away from the Dark Mages. She deflected their lasers and flipped over the tables and kicked their things at their faces as she jumped on top of the metal ledge above her. She sheathed her blades and ran away until she slipped but held on the railings tightly with the laser grazing her arm.

“GET THAT LITTLE WITCH NOW!” 

Then the Mages all heard a lion’s growl and Kaela looked at the Red Lion and saw it was moving and functioning. It roared loudly and trampled the mages down below as it opened it mouth with Kaela falling inside. She went and sat on the chair and pilot her way out in the room. She flew out to the open and used the fire blast to destroy their equipment from mining the crystals.

She looked over on the screen as it detected Lance and Pidge from afar. They were with Shiro and the girls. She raised an eyebrow realizing they haven’t seen the boys yet. She looked at the scanners and then her eye twitched seeing that they were being chased by a weedy, muddy monster.

“Ugh, this day can’t get any worse.” Kaela muttered.

Down below, Misty was looking at the Red Lion, seeming flying on its own. She turned to Lance with an intrigued look. “How is your Lion flying on its own?”

“Kaela is piloting it.” Pidge said with a small proud smile. The mages stood with surprised looks as they watched and saw how well she pilots the mechanical Lion on her own.

Ash face-palmed seeing the boys had led the monster in the mining area, but on the good side, it was destroying the equipment they were using. “At least, they destroyed them.” Suki said.

“Yes, indeed. Kaela, we got the Paladins and the Admiral, what now? And the boys are now with us.” Misty said.

“Get the Paladins and the Admiral to our vessel. I’m going to find the Green Lion.” Kaela replied quickly as she moved on to find the Green Lion. But then there was ships attacking the Red Lion. She moved out of their line of sight and was flying above the mining grounds.

Down below, the girls, Lance, Pidge and Shiro were taking cover with the Mages on them. Ash took out her smoke bombs and threw at them as smoke came out along with gas. They all coughed as Kaela charged the Lion and trampled their ships and other Mages underneath the feet of the Red Lion as it roared loudly.

Then in time, the boys arrived with the monster chasing them. The monster was eating everything the Mages were mining in the cave and destroyed their equipment and was no longer chasing the boys. Ares went to Ash’s side while seeing a turtle in his hands. “Why do you have a turtle?”

Ares didn’t answer and he was looking at the mechanical lion above them. “Who’s piloting the Lion when the Red Paladin is here?”

“That was Kaela piloting it.” Shiro answered his question. Both of the Fire Prince Mages looked at the Lion in surprise with Gaius looking at the other Mages who were trying to get to them as he grabbed his own crossbow and started to shoot at them.

Shiro looked at Misty who was using a communicator and then he grabbed it from her. “Hey!”

“Kiddo! Up in the air, there are some cannons shooting from up there!” Shiro warned as Kaela looked up at the sky. Her runes started to glow and combined her abilities with the Lion’s essence and released a water blast and destroyed the cannons as it cracked into pieces, falling down on the ground.

Kaela let out a battle cry as she moved the controls forward to destroy mining caves with the Dark Mages clamouring and shouting. Lance and Pidge had found their bayards with Shiro fighting hand to hand combat to defend himself. The fight was over with the Dark Mages retreating to flew off to somewhere.

Kaela’s runes stopped glowing and then she heard her brother’s voice coming through the communicators. And a screen lit up. “Glad to… see you.” Keith’s smile disappeared as he saw his own sister piloting the Red Lion. The two siblings looked at each other in surprise. Kaela could see that his hair had grown longer and looked more mature. His hair was in ponytail and was wearing his Black Paladin armour with a red cape draped over his shoulders.

Keith was shocked to see Kaela had fully adapted into the Mage culture. She has a new crown head piece and has feathers and beads on her braided hair strands. He could see new markings on her cheeks. “Hello, Keith. It’s been a while.” Kaela said gently yet firmly.

(~)

Later, the new Atlas had arrived at their coordinates and saw MFE fighters coming down. The Mages were all looking at Earth’s advanced technology with their very own eyes as Kaela walked forward with Lance and Pidge in front of her. Seeing the doors were opening up, Kaela’s heart was pounding and saw her older brother and sister-in-law walking out. Allura was not in Paladin armour instead she was wearing a purple dress. But it wasn’t any random purple dress. She was the one who made that purple dress.

“Oh, Katie, it is a relief to see you are alright!” Allura exclaimed as the two girls hugged. Keith smiled and then looked over at Kaela who was standing with Gaius and Apollo with the other Mages.

He walked towards them with Kaela looking at him with a slight frown. She had her arms crossed and stood quietly as she took in his new appearance. “Kaela… I-I... It’s good to see you again. H-How are you? Are you alright?” Keith asked, looking to see if she has any injuries.

“I’m fine. Thank you. The Mages and I had a secret intel that your paladins were missing along with your Admiral. Dark Mages had appeared again after a year, following Adelram’s wishes. But we don’t know what their plans are.” Kaela explained.

“But we are here now. We can work together again.” Keith offered with a smile. “Like we always do.”

“Or like how we worked together to defeat Adelram while the Coalition tried to kill me?” Kaela asked coldly.

Keith’s smile had disappeared once again, he saw Kaela was more guarded up and had changed after a year. He was now well aware that she doesn’t want to get attached again. Or even to work together. The Coalition did try and kill her despite the fact she was the one who had saved the universe and this… this was the thanks from them for saving the whole universe and realities.

“I think I am fine without you and your precious Coalition.” Kaela said with a calm voice with a hint of anger. She wasn’t really on board with working with her brother at the moment. She doesn’t even want to work with the Coalition anymore, but deep inside she was beginning to open up to more people.

“But—”

“Kaela! Oh thank the ancients, you’re alright!” Allura exclaimed as she ran and hugged her tightly.

“Thank you, Allura.” Kaela said politely.

“Wait, how did you know Lance and Pidge were here?” Allura asked in confusion.

“I had an inside source in the Coalition who still has my trust and loyalty.” Kaela replied as she felt an energy in Allura’s stomach. She knew she was now pregnant. Her husband has confirmed it to her through their letters. Now that they are not sending out letters, they both are communicating through the communicator that James had given her before she left Zelza.

“I suspect, James. Has he not contacted you?” Allura asked.

“I think we should go, your majesty.” Gaius said interrupted the talk.

Keith and Allura both looked at each other while Keith looked at Kaela who was looking at him as well with a frown. She turned to Gaius. _“Give me a few minutes, Gaius.”_

“ _Alright, we’ll wait for you in the pod.”_ Gaius replied as he bowed down and excused himself politely as his sharp eyes stared down at the Paladins and walked away.

“I must take some other matters with the Mages. I am glad that your two Paladins and Admiral are safe now.” Kaela said as she walked away from her family and sauntered to the pod with the other Mages. She saw they weren’t saying anything, and she sighed. “Good luck.”

Leaving the Paladins with broken hearts to see that Kaela is no longer with them anymore. She had finally let go and cut her ties with them for good. It left Keith with a heart broken. He wanted to see his sister badly after a year now they are broken apart.

Kaela looked back at them once during her sacrifice and when she left, she is not going to look ever again. She will never look back at her mistake ever again. She heard someone coming to the Paladins, she heard her husband calling out to her but was stopped by Shiro. She looked at him with the doors closing on her. She was too late to call out to him, but she knew the Paladins and the Admiral can’t know about their secret marriage. And with the fact, he was her inside source from the Coalition. She doesn’t know what she’ll do after this mission, or even to feel during the mission she’s in. She’s in a war with herself.

(~)

The mages returned to their ship with Kaela going down to the dungeon with Gaius. They were standing very quiet in the elevator. The royal guard could tell there was something in her mind. “I could sense that you are troubled about something.”

Kaela sighed and looked at Gaius with her arms crossed. “It has been a year since I had seen my family. They all do look happy to see me. Whereas I, I wasn’t. I could not forgive my family for not helping me during the trial.”

“I see. When I was overlooking the trial, I could see they were trying to help but no words came out. They were trying their best. But I think deep inside, they were following rules.” Gaius said.

“They were. I… I couldn’t blame them. I wasn’t officially apart of the Coalition at that time. I just entered someone’s else’s war.” Kaela said with the doors opening and they both walked towards the cell.

“Ah, it’s Royal Guard Gaius and Mage Princess Kaela. How wonder to meet you all.”

Kaela let Gaius handle this interrogation himself, since he had known these mages more than she does. She could tell he was trying his best not to give in his own guilt he had been feeling for the past few hours. She knew from experience how she almost killed Keith when she was Zarkon’s daughter.

“You are now leading this cult and betrayed your younger sister Misty, Marcellus.” Gaius growled.

Kaela’s eyes widened in shock to hear that the Dark Mage Leader was Misty’s older brother. She could not believe it. And she was starting to get tired to see that every time she is in a war, she is going against a brother. First, Alfor to Zarkon, they preferred each other as brothers. Lotor, who was her adopted brother and she fought her older brother as well. And then last year she had to fight, Adelram who was Dandelion’s older brother. She was getting tired of it.

“Oh, I simply betray my own sister. I left. Left them to defend themselves and I needed to do something that Adelram had never finished.” Marcellus stated.

“Then why capture the Admiral and the Paladins?” Kaela asked from her spot.

“Ahh, Mage Princess Kaela, at your service.” Marcellus bowed down in respect.

“I am not in a mood for games. Why were you after my former partner, best friend and my adopted brother? Why did you capture them?” Kaela gritted her teeth trying to maintain her anger and impatience.

“Ahh your family does serve a mere purpose in my plans. But I will not tell you just yet.” Marcellus smirked as he spoke in a Southern accent.

Kaela growled underneath her breath and looked at Gaius who was clenching his fist as he grabbed his staff. But Kaela stopped him from doing so. He looked at Kaela who shook her head as the both established a mind link. _“No, do not do this.”_

_“He is planning something. Just like Adelram. I cannot let this happen.”_

_“We will find out what he is up to, right now. Apollo needs us to investigate the temple.”_

Gaius looked up at Marcellus and pulled his arm away from Kaela who frowned and crossed her arms. She looked back at the Dark Mage in his lonely, dark and cold cell. She could sense there must be a reason for him to capture the Admiral and the Paladins. Yet, she could sense he was hiding something else as well.

She began to walk away with her back facing him. “You know Adelram was the reason that made all of this happen. You should be grateful that you aren’t dead! The Paladins and those meddling members of the Coalition were really going to kill you! They were afraid of your powers, thinking you could be more powerful but no, he had saved you! You should be thanking him, them!” Marcellus shouted with the doors closing as it echoed in the elevator as the cell room had darkened with his eyes glowing in the dark.


	5. Darkness Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the short encounter with the Paladins, Kaela has been having recurring nightmares about her experiences as a Dark Mage while they were investigating Adelram’s old ruined temple. They may find something useful to their findings while meeting an unexpected person during their investigation as they received a very dread warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my new chapter of the spin-off, it took a long time for me to type up this chapter. 
> 
> I hope you all like it. Enjoy reading and comment, give feedback so i could improve.

Kaela was sleeping in her quarters peacefully until she moaned. She was having a dream. A not very friendly dream at all. She gripped the covers in cold sweat. She held the sheets tighter as her runes were glowing brightly. She could hear voices in her head. Overlapping each other. She was panting and whispered a few words in her sleep.

“Please, don’t. Please.” Kaela mumbled with her runes pulsing softly.

She was seeing someone coming after Keith and she was trying to save him. She was fighting for her life as she was using Thace’s blade again and her blade from Keith. She was hearing shouting and saw fire was coming their way. Her eyes opened with her hands were on fire and then breathed in and out calmly. The fire from her hands had disappeared and she put out the fire from her sheets.

She sighed tiredly as she rubbed her eyes. “What was that?” Kaela whispered.

(~)

Ares was up in the bridge with some kind of kit with equipment and items that Kaela had let him have to use to look after his new pet turtle. He was grooming the little turtle and it turned out it was a little girl. He was more than happy to know it was a girl. He was grooming “Little Faith”, Kaela was wondering why he named her that until she realised it was his mother’s name.

Kaela went into the bridge in her water tribe clothes and saw Ares was being such a big softie to Little Faith. “So this is what you have been up to.” Kaela smirked.

“Heh, she loves it. Why are you up? And you look terrible.” Ares commented. She looked at the young Mage and frowned of thinking her options in telling him what has happened. Ares looked at her hands and immediately held her burnt hands. “What happened?”

“I have been having nightmares.” Kaela replied as she looked at her hands. “When I have dreams. Visions. I usually burn off my sheets and blankets. When I stayed with the Paladins, I destroyed one of the rooms during my stay.”

“Oh, that is common for Fire Mages to do that when we’re having nightmares. But you, a Water Mage? Rare. But its understandable. You are a dark mage. You can control any element you want.” Ares said as he fed his little turtle.

“I don’t know how you convinced your own brother to let you keep the cutie thing.” Kaela chuckled.

“Uh, persuasion.” Ares shrugged with a cheeky grin.

**One Day Ago**

_“Apollo, I am keeping the turtle either way. I will tell everyone that you’re in love with Misty tonight.” Ares smirked as he pet the little alien turtle with his brother stopped in his tracks. He looked at his younger brother._

_He was shaking his head. “No. No you wouldn’t.”_

_“Oh, I wouldn’t if you let Little Faith stay.” Ares cooed as he pet the little turtle affectionately._

_“You named the turtle after our mother?” Apollo asked as he stopped freaking out and remembered their mother._

_“Y-Yes, I hope it is alright.” Ares said as he held the little turtle in his hands._

_Apollo sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly as he looked at the little turtle in his brother’s hands. It was giving him the cute googly eyes that Ares always use on me. He groaned and looked away. But looked back at the turtle as it made a cute face._

_“Ugh, fine. You can keep it.” Apollo sighed in defeat. The little turtle cheered and cooed with Ares smiling and tickled the little one again. “But you are the only one who can look after it.”_

_“Her.” Ares smiled._

_“Whatever.” Apollo muttered._

(~)

“You let the turtle do the work?” Kaela asked with a smile.

“And I’m glad it worked.” Ares replied. “Now, we are nearly there to Adelram’s planet where the temple is. I cannot believe it’s near the sector where Zelza is.”

“He did needed metal for his weapons. Iron workers were there. I do remember.” Kaela said. “And what had happened when the protective time barrier had broken down?”

“The protective barrier breaks down when the Great Ikri had awakened somewhere in the galaxy.” Ares explained. “So, when you had awakened your powers for the very first time. The barrier had broken down. Adelram, sometime, after that, had devised a plan.”

“To revive me and to manipulate my family. He made me go against the Paladins. Even my older brother.” Kaela said with her arms crossed. She remembered her battle with Keith and Lance, she almost killed them. Also, Allura, Hunk and Pidge.

She had crushed the Atlas, one of Sam’s greatest works in history and destroyed Shiro’s robotic arm. But luckily, they had it replaced it with a new arm. She could still hear the horror screams from her family. She could hear them every time she is in a battle.

“So, what was your nightmare about? If you don’t mind me asking.” Ares said as he brought in a little tub to wash Little Faith.

“I don’t know whether or not it was really a dream or a vision. All I saw I was fighting for my life and for my brother. He seemed to be in shock. He was lying down on the ground, looking all pale.” Kaela replied.

Ares looked at Kaela who was looking out of the windows, seeing all of the stars shining brightly. She looked more closed off and has been traumatized by everything she had experienced over the years. She has been lied to and deceived by Zarkon and Lotor. She has been used as a puppet by Honerva and Adelram. Forced to kill and hurt the people she loves and cares for.

Lotor had lost someone he did care and learn to love for. He did loved Ven’tar. He had mentioned to her that she was her true love. He always talked about her whenever they were training or whenever Lotor came and visited her in Zarkon’s ship.

(~)

_“Lotor? Lotor!” Kaela called out to her brother._

_“Sorry, what is it?” Lotor snapped out of his trance and looked down at 15-year old Kaela._

_“I was calling you. You didn’t answer. What’s wrong? Did one of the Galra made you lose your temper again?” Kaela asked as they walked along the hallways._

_“No, dear sister, I was just thinking of Ven’tar.” Lotor replied with a fond loving smile._

_“You really did love her.” Kaela noted with a smile and had her arms crossed. Lotor glared at his sister thinking she could be teasing him again. Like the last time he talked about her._

_“Yes, I’ll say it over and over again. I did love her. But Zarkon killed her and her planet. Everyone else in that planet were killed.” Lotor said with bitterness and clenched his fists in anger._

_“Have you ever… considered staying there with her?” Kaela asked in curiosity._

_Lotor looked over at his sister and raised an eyebrow. He thought for a moment and during his stay, Ven’tar did asked him to stay in her planet. To stay by her side. To be her husband for life. She loved him back and never imagined that someone like her would love him. To be fair, he did feel like he is in peace._

_“I must admit. I did thought of staying with her. To spend my life with her as my wife.” Lotor replied with a rare smile on his face. “Someday, you’ll find a man in your life to be with. Someday.”_

_“Ugh, romance is overrated, brother, I’m sorry.” Kaela said._

_“Hmm, perhaps not. Once this war is over, you shall be the next in line of the throne of you wish to take it.” Lotor reminded her. “I heard that Zarkon is hosting an interview for you to meet suitors.”_

_“Don’t remind me, Lotor. I had enough of hearing this. I don’t want to get married.” Kaela said as they reached to the bridge where they met with Acxa._

_“Lotor, Kaela. Shall I enter the coordinates, sir?” Acxa asked._

_“Hmm, not now. We are still early.” Lotor replied and turned to his younger sister. “Just remember that you’ll be able to rule the galaxy. You can do whatever does make you feel at ease. Then I’ll be by your side.”_

_“Shouldn’t you be the next Emperor?” Kaela asked._

_“No, I’m afraid not. I’m in exile. And Zarkon did want me to get you back in his ship safely.” Lotor said._

_“Can’t I stay with you? I want to stay here. Acxa is also here.” Kaela pleaded._

_“I’m sorry, Kaela, but your brother is right.” Acxa said backing Lotor up much to his relief that one of his generals were agreeing with him. “He does have a duty to protect you.”_

_Kaela growled in annoyance. “You should marry her.” Both Lotor and Acxa looked at each other and then looked away with Zethrid and Ezor snickering with Kaela smirking in victory._

(~)

Kaela was standing on at the platform with two pillars beside her and a screen in front of her. whilst she was remembering her memories of Lotor and her brother. She knew she was with two types of brothers in her life. One who she knew growing up and one she had met and reunited with. But Keith was the only brother who had cared for her not in a twisted way. Unlike Lotor, he loved her like she wasn’t his sister. She loved Lotor as a brother not in that type of way. But deep inside, she knew that he still cared for her. He was the one who called out to her for not succumbing into the darkness that Adelram had implanted in her.

Keith had believed she could be more than just a Dark Mage as she had found balance to her powers at long last. He was hesitant and unsure about her using it when she first started to use Dark Mage craft. He was afraid she might get hurt or get herself killed.

During other battle, their mana were merging, and she almost drained him. She almost killed him. Maybe she had made the best decision to leave them. She cannot hurt him ever again. “All I saw he was just laying down somewhere on the ground while I was fighting in my own blades.”

Ares nodded in understanding. “If this were a vision, maybe you should take precautions.”

“You think so? I thought Mages are always staying truthful to visions.” Kaela thought.

“Not anymore. Most Mages are now in fear. Most of us.” Ares replied.

Kaela turned to her new friend. She has been seeing that most of them would also have visions. One month during her permanent stay in Zelza, she had heard that Suki had a nightmare and a vision all together, she almost crushed her room. Similar to her burning down her own room the Castle of Lions.

“Maybe that’s what the Coalition never needed. Fear.” Kaela said. “Before it was all freedom and teamwork, now are in living in fear after my revival. They all now believed that the Mages are more powerful. Thinking we could overthrow others. I think people in the universe need to get to know us, Mages that we all are peacekeepers.”

“You sound like a true leader just now. You sure you aren’t a leader material?’ Ares smirked.

“You sure you are a wise King as well?” Kaela asked, mirroring his smirk.

“Ah, well, I’m training to be one. But uh, Apollo is next in line. He should take the role.” Ares replied while playing with Little Faith. “After my parents had died, Apollo had taken the role to look after me while running the Kingdom as a Fire Prince Mage. My uncle and Aunt are the council members. As well as Ash.”

“So, where do you fit in the picture?” Kaela asked.

“A builder, an animal care taker, a friend and a brother.” Ares replied with a smile. “I do like living as a simple man. As well as living as a loner without a bride.”

“Ares, I saw the way you look at Ash. Clearly you do love her.” Kaela pointed out.

“But she would never love a simple man like me.” Ares said with a frown.

“James was a simple man before he became a pilot. And I grew to love him. And I loved a mere servant in the Galra Empire. Love all comes in shape and sizes. It doesn’t matter what you are. It’s who you are that counts.” Kaela said.

“My brother who is human and Galra, fell in love with an Altean. Heck, he found out he has Altean blood running in his veins. Keith and Allura overcame those obstacles and had shown their love was stronger than anyone else in the universe.” Kaela continued as she looked at the map.

“I’m sure you will over come those fears and be a man.” Kaela smiled.

“Yeah, I agree.” Misty said as she appeared with Ares groaning in annoyance, that she had heard the conversation. “Ash won’t stop talking about you though.”

Ares perked up while holding Little Faith. “Really?”

“No.” Misty replied with a smirk as Ares was fuming in flames. Kaela giggled seeing their sibling bond. It reminds her of her sibling relationship with Keith. She missed their moments with ech other and yet, she is keeping her distance.

(~)

Apollo and Ash were looking at the computer systems with Suki. “Hey, do you think we could appoint Kaela as a Commander? She seemed fit to the role.”

Ash looked at her friend and hummed in thought. “Hmm, that is a thought. She is more skilled and more experienced. She could teach an entire room of younglings about combat and healing.”

“But she did say to us she wants to settle down first.” Apollo reminded them. “When she first came to our aid, she said she wasn’t ready to teach younglings. But I do need those training areas to be ready once we get back.”

“You mean _if_ we get back? We just stole this vessel and left our home.” Suki pointed out.

All of them looked at each other and had realised they did leave their homes for their missions with no experience at all. No fighting skills, no control in their elements. None. But Suki was trained as well as Gaius who is a royal guard.

“ _Everyone, to the bridge. We are in the sector where Adelram’s temple is_.” Kaela said over the PA.

Everyone immediately went to the bridge and saw the dark and cold planet in front of them. the girls all shuddered as chills went down their spines. Gaius and Kaela both looked at each other, knowing the horrors in the planet.

“So, what’s the plan?” Misty asked Kaela and Apollo.

“The plan is that Gaius and Kaela will investigate the temple. And the rest of us, we’ll stay behind.” Apollo said.

“I’ll come.” Suki declared from her spot.

“No, Princess Suki, it is far too dangerous.” Gaius warned her.

“Gaius, I want to know everything your former best friend had planned for our home. And I want to find out for my sister.” Suki said as she crossed her arms. “I’m going.”

Gaius sighed, doesn’t know what to say to her. “I-I… Kaela please help me here.”

“I’m sorry, Gaius, but Suki is right. She deserved to know everything. She may have to come with us. Apollo?” Kaela said as she turned to their leader.

“Hmm, I agree with Kaela. Suki you’ll accompany them in their assignment. The rest of us will handle the technical difficulties again.” Apollo said.

“What happened this time?” Kaela asked with Misty whistling. Never mind, she now know. “Maybe it’s best for Misty to stay away from the systems.”

“Agreed.” Ares agreed with a grin.

“Alright, then it’s settled, Gaius, Kaela and Suki will go down to the temple, while the rest of us will stay here.” Apollo said with a smile.

“Now, hold up, Apollo. You, your brother, Misty and Ash need to focus more on your fighting skills while we’re gone.” Kaela said to all of them.

(~)

Kaela, Gaius and Suki had landed in the planet in a pod from the battle ship. Kaela was looking for the temple with her mask and it said that the atmosphere was safe for them to breath in. She took off hers and looked around. She huffed and saw her bangs are getting longer. She pushed them aside. _I should get a new look._

“So, I have to ask, Adelram really did torture my sister?” Suki asked Gaius bitterly who was in a war with his best friend.

“No, he did not. he loved her Su. He would never hurt her.” Gaius assured her. “Adelram would never hurt the woman he loves. Never. And I would never hurt you.”

Suki frowned and crossed her arms. She was still never forgiving Adelram for what he had done to her sister a year ago. She wished she could’ve done more to save her sister from being killed. But Adelram’s rage drove him to his tragic downfall. “And I was his friend too. Did he intend to hurt you?”

“No, he would never hurt you. He sees you as a sister.” Kaela said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “As I would never want to hurt my brother and the rest of my family. Adelram forced me to do all of those things. Even he did killed your sister, he still did want to save your planet.”

Suki nodded a little in understanding. “And if he hasn’t become a Dark Mage, he would still be with us?”

Gaius and Kaela both looked at each other with uncertain looks. They did wondered if Adelram wasn’t really a Dark Mage, he would still lived to be with Mizuki as her husband and the official King of the Air Mage Tribe and in the Capitol.

“He would.” Kaela smiled softly.

The three started to walk on foot to find the temple. They don’t know if the temple is still standing or someone has taken over the temple that resides in the mountain. Kaela looked around the place and saw all of the tall trees in the distance. She could hear the birds chirping in the sky with some animals running around.

“This planet has been abandoned for years now. No wonder Adelram wanted his newly made temple to be built here.” Gaius said as he helped Suki up.

“Adelram had stolen metal in other planets for his weapons.” Kaela added as she jumped off from the tree.

“I see. Hey, what is that?” Suki asked as she pointed at a direction where she was looking at. It appeared to be in ruins.

“That’s the temple. Why is it down there?” Gaius wondered.

Both girls looked at each other and saw Gaius ran ahead while they flew down to the ruined temple. Kaela had found something underneath the debris, and it was a crown. With a moon crystal, she assumed it was Mizuki’s. “That was the crown that Adelram was going to give to my sister after their wedding.” Suki said as she grabbed the crown gently.

“Looks like all of his books are still intact.” Gaius said as Kaela looked around. She could see where he had placed her where Adelram had tortured her under the influence of Dark Magic. She looked at the chains and stood there while hearing the voices in her head.

Then Gaius put his hand on her shoulder. “Kaela, you alright?”

Kaela looked back at the Royal Guard as her hands were shaking. She gasped a little when she heard a voice inside her head. “I’m okay. I was just remembering something.”

“What did you remember?” Suki asked worriedly.

“Just…. The moment when he was torturing me.” Kaela replied softly as she touched her wrists. Where the chains were. She could still see the little faint scars from her wrists. “What did you find?”

“We had found only the crown and the books of Dark Magic. Probably Adelram had decided to become a Dark Mage in his own free will.” Suki replied as she looked at her sister’s crown. She wished to become a strong leader like her older sister.

“I never seen Adelram with these books before.” Gaius said as he put his spear down while looking at the books.

“These are the old texts of Dark Mage Craft. It is all ancient and was written in the Old Ages.” Kaela said as she looked through the pages. She was seeing a balance in the Pure and Dark Mages. Seeing the history of the mages that originated a thousand years ago.

“Well, my parents always had said there will a time when Pure and Dark Mages will be united as one to store balance.” Suki said as she looked at a page. “Sometimes these stories are just fairy tales.”

“I don’t believe that. Some stories are meant to be told, not forgotten.” Kaela said as she kept on seeing more pages in the book with some old written notes.

“Here is says, ‘Pure and Dark Mages always united as one to maintain the balance and to serve peace and prosperity.’” Gaius read the line. “But long time ago, our people had despised the Dark Mages.”

“I think Planet Zelza also need to have a change in their own beliefs. We could always write our own stories. Someone once told me that everyone’s stories can be written and heard by others who wants to make a difference.” Kaela said.

“You sounded so much like Aunt Serene.” Suki smiled softly.

“Well, she is her reincarnation.” Gaius grinned. “There got to be something else in the temple that could help us.” Gaius walked out of a small room and walked inside the dark and empty yet crumbled hall with the tapestry cut in half.

He could see it was a tapestry of his family and Aunt Serene. It has been so many years since they had lost the Great Ikri until one came during the war. He had always had faith that her reincarnation will come one day. And now, he was looking at her now. Kaela was the reincarnation of Serene, she was to bring balance and peace in Planet Zelza.

Suki looked over at the balcony and saw many leftover metal in the field. There was so much that Adelram had stolen from other planets. She could tell Adelram was greedy, hungry for power. She could never want to see this. Gaius went over to her and nearly placed a hand on her shoulder but didn’t. “I’m sorry, Suki. I had helped him do this. But I will make it right. Just give me a chance.”

Suki looked at her best friend and looked into his brown eyes. “Gai, all I know is that you are a good person. You would never do that. Adelram had forced you to do this. It wasn’t your fault.”

“I wish I could take it all back.” Gaius said as he held his spear in his hand.

“As I said, it wasn’t your fault.” Suki said as she held his hand gently in hers, while looking at his eyes. His eyes were filled with guilt and not courage anymore. He was not the same optimistic and encouraging soldier he was once before all of this had happened.

Kaela let them have a moment alone as she walked around the temple as she remembered that Adelram had left something in a room. A vault of some sort. She was looking at a dark room again as she got out a lighter from her pocket. The light lit up and floated up in the air making it easy to see the room clearly and saw blood stained on the walls. She took a deep breath and started walking in the hall that led to his room.

She can say that Lotor and Adelram were similar in so many ways, but Adelram was definitely committing genocide. Lotor wanted to have peace and prosperity in the universe. She knew that Lotor’s heart was in the right place when he had met Ven’tar, but after that his heart darkened. He was broken and shattered in so many pieces. She knew Lotor wanted to help people. He wanted to make a change in the Galra Empire.

As for Adelram, his plans was what made him to lose his way and became a Dark Mage after his mother’s death, his family’s death. He was driven to become better. To supress his mother as a powerful Mage. She looked over the books and saw some spell books that might come in handy for their mission. Much to discover about the dark mages and their weaknesses.

She also found a bag that contains some potions, but they were empty. She frowned as she took out the light thinking, someone is here inside the temple. She could call the others, but she doesn’t want the intruder could get them as well. She took out her scythe and turned them into two separate blades.

Kaela heard something and then jumped up to the railings above her and saw a dark mage appearing to have Air Mage craft. She has to be careful while they are most dangerous mages. She flipped through the room and used her water powers to create waves and tried to get them stuck in ice and then was hit by a little rock as her forehead was bleeding.

She growled underneath her breath. And placed her weapons on her belt as she used the water around them as she created water tentacles on her arms and whipped the dark Air mage. She tried to get the mask out of the figure’s face but failed as she fell down on the ground. “Ugh, really ticked him or her now.” Kaela muttered as she flipped away from the Air mage and grabbed the bags in her hands. She ran away in the halls and then bumped into Gaius and Suki.

“Ugh! We heard some noises down here. What happened?” Suki asked.

“That!” Kaela pointed at the Air Mage in the hallway.

“An Air Dark Mage?” Gaius questioned as the two girls stood behind him. Gaius twirled his spear while Kaela has her hands full with a bag of books. She got one in her hand already and looked at a page filled with spells she never had used. Her eyes were glowing as her runes glowed brightly and a heavy blast appeared as they turned into icicles.

Suki and Gaius both looked at Kaela who stood with a book. “Uh, that was one step spell.”

Suki grabbed the book and saw it was Dark Magic on Water Mage craft. “You are a dark mage and you can read the ancient spells. Do another one!”

“No, I don’t want to!” Kaela exclaimed as she grabbed the book from her. “One, it’s dangerous. And two! You cannot do dark magic! And third, Gaius move aside!” Gaius raised an eyebrow and then saw a large ice spike above them, ready to throw it at the Air Mage.

“Impressive.” Gaius nodded as he saw the mage was getting up. He grabbed the two girl’s hands and led them outside of the room safely with Kaela looking through the pages to look for a spell. “Well?”

Kaela handed the books to Suki and had done a spell to make the walls crumble in the Air Mage’s way and crashed the wall into a metal ball as she strained herself. “Kaela, that’s enough.” Suki said to the Water Mage.

“Sorry, the spell is too powerful.” Kaela gasped softly.

“Let’s get out of here!” Gaius shouted as Suki created illusion copies of her attacking the Air Mage with Gaius swinging his spear around. Kaela was looking at the other books and found a book on Dark Water Mage magic.

Kaela gripped on the book and planted the book on her forehead where the diamond is. She memorised all of the spells from the book. She chanted a few spells she could summon all of the water from the ground and create ice shields to defend Gaius and Suki from the Air mage attacks. She charged in with water blades from her arms and swung them around to break the mask and kicked the Air Mage away from her.

Gaius put the spear in front of the Dark mage. “You have been beaten. Show yourself. And we’ll show you mercy.”

“Oh, I’ll show you mercy as well, too, Brother.”

Gaius gasped softly to see his elder sister and Kaela and Suki were confused to see that the royal guard had a sister he never knew. “No…Gene.” The two girls stood in shock; both were looking at the Air Mage. Kaela glanced at her arms and could see scars. She doesn’t have those cracks that

“I am so relieved to see you again. After all these years. I thought I have lost you.” Gene smiled and tried to hug her little brother, but he refused to get closer.

“You stay back.” Gaius gritted his teeth in anger.

“Oh, such an interesting way to greet your older sister, Gaius.” Gene smirked sly

“How come we never seen you before?” Suki asked. “You sided with Adelram?”

“Oh I am not with Adelram or that group of Dark Mages. Not at all. I was merely passing by to destroy those books you are holding, Great Ikri.” Gene said as she narrowed her eyes at Kaela.

“I think I won’t let you touch them.” Kaela glared at her.

“I agree with Kaela, here. How can we trust you? If that is, you’re not with the Dark Mages.” Suki said, crossing her arms.

“I have been trying to recollect those books and to destroy them for good. No good Mage shall be in a way to be consumed by Dark Magic.” Gene said as she got her weapons back. “Then I tried to find my little brother.”

“Like I ever do needed your help.” Gaius said bitterly as he turned his back on her and looked at Suki. “We are wasting our time here.”

“Gaius, how is mother?” Gene asked him as she grabbed his shoulder.

Gaius shoved her arm away and glared at her. “She won’t even talk to me. I joined Adelram in his schemes. I was deemed as a traitor.”

“And now you got the chance to redeem yourself, brother. All Mages are in danger.” Gene warned her little brother. “You all may think that I am a bad guy. Well, I’m not. Planet Zelza is in danger and we need to move fast. Our kind is in danger.”

All three of them looked at each other with concerned looks. They could be in danger. And the Dark Mages are going in a path where they all are being consumed by darkness and hate. Kaela had felt it as well. And she looked at the book and wondered if there is really a cure for all Mages. “What if we make a cure?”

“A cure won’t help either, your highness. But there was something you all should know. They had done something with the crystals they have been mining when you saved those Paladins.” Gene said as she walked out of the hallway to the temple.

“What does this have to do anything with the Paladins?” Kaela asked while maintaining her impatience. She doesn’t know what to do expect for holding the books safely with Suki who was standing beside Gaius.

“I do not know. I tried to get inside but no instead, I saw you all went inside to save them. I was investigating, not spying, brother.” Gene said to Gaius.

“I would not be surprised if you did.” Gaius responded coldly as he walked away from her. “Suki, Kaela, let’s go. We are wasting our time here.”

Suki followed Gaius while Kaela was narrowing her eyes at Gene as she smirked at her. Kaela can’t help but felt she might be right about the Dark Mages planning something. It has to do something with the Paladins. “Kaela, right?”

Kaela didn’t answer and still got the bag in her hands. “I know we just met, but I know you do know what I meant. About the Paladins you care about so much are in danger. There is a storm coming, Princess. This means another war for the Mages.” Gene warned her.

“I’ll keep that in mind. But if you do ever come across the Paladins and you hurt them or even try to kill them. I’ll come after you.” Kaela growled at her and then walked after her two friends, making their way out of the temple.

“Hmm, such fiery attitude and spirit. I might like you.” Gene smirked.

(~)

“Whoa, we never knew Miss Merriweather had another daughter.” Misty said as she listened to thie trip to the temple and met Gene while finding the books.

“And why was there?” Apollo asked.

“I was just about to ask her that, but Gaius wanted us to leave before we could ask her.” Suki replied as she felt worried about her childhood friend.

“And this Gene, she said something about the Dark Mages are planning something?” Ash asked as Kaela walked out of the door without saying anything. She went to her room and paced back and forth, thinking Gene might be right about something. She wasn’t lying. The Dark Mages did come after the Paladins and Shiro.

She is more worried that her brother, Allura and James might be a target by the Dark Mages. They all had read that Dark Mages can be shapeshifters as she could shapeshift into a phoenix. She has to warn her brother, but she wasn’t allowed, and she sworn to oblige to the rules the Coalition had made.

She turned around knowing Gaius was at her door. “You know this could be a set up? If what your sister says is true, then we must take action. My family could be in danger.”

“I know, but it’s dangerous. Maybe we have to wait until the right moment. And also, we need to tell Apollo and the others. It would be better if all of us would go.” Gaius suggested as he now is more cautious now his sister is out there.

“what if we can convince your sister to work alongside us?” Kaela asked.

Gaius looked at her with sharp eyes and narrowed them as he gritted his teeth. “I will not trust a traitor. Not at all.”

“But you trusted me. They trusted us, we were traitor to them. Yet, they still trust us to redeem ourselves. So, why you don’t want to trust your own sister?” Kaela asked.

Gaius looked away from Kaela as he remembered how Adelram had used them. Used them as pawns puppets to his own dreaded plans. He still cannot forgive himself to betray his own kind, including his own mother. “Gaius, look, I know what’s it’s like to be deceived, lied to, and been used by the people or person who cared for you. I had dealt with it during my time in the Galra Empire.” Kaela said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

“I had to live on with the hard life I had experienced. But it made me learn the hard way and I had survived. It may be hard, but all we have to is to live past that, so we can move on to the future.” Kaela said. “All you need to do is to forgive yourself.”

“How can I do that?” Gaius asked her.

“By stop hating yourself.” Kaela simply replied as Gaius nodded in understanding and looked at the book on her desk.

“I thought you gave that book to Apollo and Ash to study it.” Gaius thought.

Kaela looked over at the books as she touched her forehead where the diamond was. She had memorised every spell in that book. She now knows every spell she could use in battle. But right, now, she is taking precautions when she is in battlefield.

“Apollo lets me read the Water Tribe ancient book. The others are with them until I finish this.” Kaela replied with some hesitancy.

Gaius noticed and studied her body language. She seemed to be unsure about her learning the dark magic after being controlled by Adelram. She wished she could take it all back from the start. He had heard she had absorbed dark magic in another reality.

“Y-Oriana, I know the darkness has consumed you and I think you need to let it all out.” Gaius advised her. “You need to let out all of your anger, frustrations and sadness.”

Kaela looked at her new friend and looked at her blades that she once carried when she was with the Paladins. Gaius patted her shoulder before leaving her alone in her room. She looked between her red and black scythe and her silver and purple blades. She walked to the wall and grabbed her short blade and unsheathe it.

She looked at her reflection and stared at it for a few moments. She closed her eyes for a moment and then her other hand went and held onto her hair. With her blade in her hand, she held it tightly She took a deep breath in and out as she opened her eyes with her eyes stinging with tears in the corner of her eyes as she embraced a new change in herself there was no turning back. 


	6. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving his sister, Gaius was having mixed feelings about trusting his sister but still goes after her and saved her from Dark Mages, with the help from Kaela who insists on coming and had met James and his friends in a hostile planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!

Gaius was looking at his hologram of his family. And his father, mother and himself were happy without his older sister. He didn’t want her to interfere in his life ever. He now wanted to redeem himself so that he can save his mother from the people who had attacked their home.

He, too, was affected by the darkness as Kaela. They both had suffered from their darkest demons, but Kaela overcome her fears while he didn’t. He was a coward. A coward who didn’t save his people and the woman he used to love. Now she is gone in his life. And he vowed to protect his best friend Suki.

He heard a knock on his door and heard it was Kaela. “Y-Oriana is everything—” Gaius opened the door and gasped with his eyes widened and shock and surprised. “Your—Your h-hair!”

Kaela looked away with her brows knitted together in a frown. “Is it too much?” She had cut her hair with her blade. Now it is no longer above her waist and it is past her shoulder blades. He could no longer see the purple tips in her hair and is now wearing her headpiece with the purple Altean gem that Allura had given her.

“No, no, Y-Oriana. It is not. I think it a good change.” Gaius replied quickly to assure she looked good in her new look. “What happened with your long hair?”

“You’ll see. But Ares said he wanted to see us in the bridge. Are you okay? You seemed tensed.” Kaela noted his body language was more stiff and tensed.

“I do not want to talk about it. But I say that we don’t trust my sister.” Gaius replied bitterly.

“And no one said to trust her.” Kaela pointed out as she crossed her arms with a frown. “I know trusting a long-lost relative was never a great idea. And it isn’t really ideal, but Apollo said if we follow her and know her intentions we could, you know, see if we could trust her after that information, she had warned us about.”

Gaius frowned angrily as he slammed his hologram on his desk. “There is no way I am trusting _her._ ”

Kaela didn’t flinch from his distained tone and watched him leaving the room. She sighed knowing he will not join them in their brief. She walked off to tell Ares that he won’t be joining them in the bridge. Apollo was taking care of other business in the communication room.

In the bridge, Misty was staring at Kaela as she stood in annoyance with the Earth Mage playing with her newly cut hair. She gritted her teeth and looked at her. “Yes?”

“You really do look weird with short hair.” Misty commented.

“Thank you for your generous comment.” Kaela said sarcastically.

Suki looked at her new look and thought she looked good. She knew Misty had a thing for short hair. “Kaela, I think you do look great. Don’t forget, Misty is into short hair. And is into both genders.”

Kaela’s eyes widened and looked at Misty who grinned. She was actually surprised that the Mages supports all sexualities. She looked over at Misty, she does seemed to have an interest in women, she did try to flirt with Ash and Suki at her birthday party in Zelza. As for Misty’s feelings, she has stronger feelings for Apollo. “Is there anything else I should now?” Kaela asked.

“Nope. But honestly, we are more curious about you. Like, for instance, your Galran culture, human side and Altean bloodline. All of it.” Ash said with Suki agreeing.

“Although I have heard that Kaela and Paladin Keith had found out they have an Altean grandmother. During the last battle, they merged their mana with her help.” Suki said as Ares looked at the girls.

“And I heard that the Black Paladins switched Lions.” Ares said.

“Yes, They did. Shiro, the Admiral, was the original Black Paladin, my brother is the current Black paladin and former Red Paladin. My former partner was the Blue Paladin and now is the Red Paladin. Allura is piloting the Blue Lion, now but seeing that she’s pregnant, she can’t pilot it.” Kaela explained.

“My Galra side, you can see it with my markings and my fighting style. I had to learn their way of personal combat. As for my Altean bloodline, was a shock and mystery, I might say. I never knew I was Altean until Allura and Hunk told me.” Kaela admitted. “I didn’t even know and believed it until I first met my grandmother.”

“What does she look like?” Suki asked.

“She looked a lot like my father.” Kaela replied with a smile, remembering her grandmother looked like. She was glad to meet her even though she is in the realm of the Dead. She as a reincarnation of Serene could have the ability to go to the realm to speak with someone if help is needed.

“Wait, Gaius isn’t going to hear the brief?” Misty asked.

“Nope, apparently, he doesn’t like the fact that we are considering on trusting his sister.” Ash answered her question while feeding Little Faith in Ares’s hands.

“We could at least try to convince him.” Suki suggested.

“You could. You know him better than any of us.” Kaela said as Misty agreed with Little Faith making some cute noises while Ares was taking out a tablet and filmed the scene. Kaela was trying her best not to laugh at the cute and adorable moment. It reminded her so much of Lance.

“Anyways, I think we should, you know, lie to him about us having another mission.” Misty suggested in lying with Kaela frowning.

“No, no. No secrets and lies. I thought we all agreed.” Kaela thought.

“Hey, you are no longer with the Paladins, they had gotten in your head so hard, you think you can be our leader immediately.” Misty said as Kaela frowned and clenched her fists. Misty realised what she had said and saw Kaela’s hardened face with fists clenched in anger. Her eyes were staring in her eyes, making Misty tremble with fear.

Suki, Ash and Ares’s eyes all widened in fear thinking Misty had gone too far with the subject. They all knew Kaela wanted to be out of her brother’s shadow for a very long time. She was still glaring at Misty. She walked off and take her anger else where rather than bursting out.

“W-where are you going?” Misty asked.

“Out.” Kaela replied snarky as the doors closed behind her, leaving the Mages on their own while she cools down. She walked to her room and then saw Gaius was in his armour. She raised her eyebrow and decided to follow him down the hall.

(~)

Gaius looked around the room and hopped on the pod only to see Kaela was already inside the pod with her arms crossed. He yelped in surprise and fell down on the floor. She looked over the edge of the pilot seat and looked down at him while he was in pain.

“So, you decided to follow your sister after all.” Kaela said.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Gaius said as he rubbed his neck.

Kaela raised an eyebrow and hopped off and landed next to him. “You are a very bad liar. And I know you do have doubts in trusting your sister’s words. But deep inside, you can’t just stand by knowing she is in a dangerous environment.”

“I don’t get it. Yet, I do hate her. And I want to help her at the same time.” Gaius admitted.

“That’s because you still care for her. She’s family. Your family.” Kaela said as Gaius looked at her surprised. At first, he did want to hate her but at same time, he always wanted to have a sister, but the only sisters he has in his life are, Ash, Misty, and Kaela. As for Suki, he does view her someone much more but doesn’t want to further their friendship.

“So, mind telling me where you are going?” Kaela asked.

“I had put a tracker on my sister just before I left. We could still track her. She is nearby and if we could follow her and let her tell us what else she had seen and know.” Gaius explained what he has been up to. Kaela was now seeing the similarities between Gaius and her brother.

“Have you talked about this to Apollo?” Kaela asked.

“No. I’m going alone.” Gaius replied. “Don’t try and stop me.”

“Oh, I am not going to stop you. I’m going to join you.” Kaela stated with a smirk with Gaius looking at her surprised.

(~)

James was in a mysterious planet with his team and looked at his surroundings. It was definitely a planet that anyone wouldn’t dare to come across. They had heard hearings that someone was calling out to them for help. “This place gives me the creeps.” Kinkade said.

The planet was full of geysers and debris near their landing point. They were tried to be prepared for the worst and this… this was their worst. The planet has been abandoned until they got suspicious call from someone in this planet.

He wished Kaela would be by his side to help him out with missions. But she wasn’t here, and it frustrates him for not seeing his wife every day. She had light up his world and she was the best thing that ever happened in his life and knew he wanted to spend the rest of life with her. he made the right decision to be her husband. He loves her so much and always will stand by her. 

“Team, we will find whoever is in trouble then report it to the Admiral.” James said to them as they heard screaming and then landed on the ground. Smoke disappeared and they all got their rifles and guns ready until they heard someone groaning in pain.

James gasped. “Ella!” Kaela laid down on the ground injured and he ran down to her aid. He got her in his arms.

“What happened here?” Rizavi asked worriedly with Liefsdottier went to the Mage’s side.

“She looks pale. Someone must’ve shock her to lose energy.” Leifsdottier said with James holding her tightly.

**Hours Earlier**

“About this tracker, I did find one on my blade.” Kaela said as she walked behind Gaius who was walking in front of her. They had arrived on the planet where Gene could be. She is currently infiltrated a Dark Mage base somewhere in the planet.

“It was a precaution.” Gaius said to her.

“Meaning you didn’t trust me at first.” Kaela stated.

Gaius sighed in defeat and looked at his new friend. “Okay, maybe I didn’t trust you at first, until you stood by our side and helped us with this.” Then the two heard alarms sounding off with soldiers surrounding them. Kaela took out her blades and stood ready to fight as well as Gaius.

Kaela saw there was water nearby. She sheathed her blades and then summoned all of the water to protect them and made it as a shield while Gaius was preparing something. “What are you doing?”

“You’ll see.” Gaius replied as he put some bullets in his staff. He shot at the soldiers while Kaela had made ice blades on her arm and started to kick and punch them. She flipped and used her blades and clashed blades with one of the soldiers.

Kaela swung her blades and kicked the soldiers in the stomach as she grabbed on the jetpack and flew along with the soldier in the sky. She held on tightly as she twirled around and kicked him on the head as she landed on a tree branch and jumped off and landed on one of the soldier’s back.

Gaius twirled his staff, hitting them on the heads while Kaela jumped over him to save him from being hit. Then out of nowhere, Kaela was being attacked by a dark mage and she was punched on the face and she was grabbed by the face, pinning her on the ground with Gaius calling out to her as he was being pinned down as well. She screamed as she was being thrown into the air while she was losing her mana energy.

**Present**

James and the others had set Kaela in a nearby cave. They don’t have healing powers or anything to help her. “Great. No signal.” Kinkade groaned. Leifsdottier was keeping tabs on her vitals with James laying down next to her, to watch over her. He was not leaving her side. Not this time.

He noticed she had cut her hair. He wondered why she had cut her hair past her shoulders. Assuming she wanted to have change. He got some of her hair out of the way. “She will be alright.” Rizavi said, leaving the couple alone.

“Guys, we need to move.” Kinkade warned the others.

“Why?” James asked.

“Because someone is heading out way.” Rizavi answered his question.

They all saw soldiers coming towards their cave with Kaela waking up. James turned to his secret wife. “Ella, no, you can’t move yet.”

“No, we have to fight.” Kaela groaned in pain as she held onto her husband while being injured. Her weakened aura was going down and she had a cut on her arm with her lip bleeding. She was beaten up badly by the Dark Mages and soldiers. She hoped that Gaius was alright.

In the battleship, Ares raised an eyebrow and was knocking on Kaela’s door. “Hey, Y’Oriana? Kaela? Are you alright? I know Misty should not say anything like that. And she should apologise.” Ares urged Misty to apologise.

She went in front of the door and said. “I know what I said was wrong. I just really admire how you do really fit in as a leader, well, co-leader. Please, don’t be mad.”

Then there was no response, thinking she would be offended by what she had said from earlier. Suki and Ash both urged her to be more heartfelt. “Uh, I would do anything for you. Please forgive me, Kaela.” Misty pleaded.

Everyone were wondering why she wasn’t answering. So, Ash opened the door and saw she wasn’t inside her room, much to everyone’s confusion. Misty saw that her scythe wasn’t found on the wall. “Oh, where would she go?” Misty asked.

“Better question, where is Gaius and Kaela?” Suki asked.

(~)

Gaius was being punched by one of the Dark Mages and spit out blood out of his mouth and stared at someone across the cell with a glare on his face. “So, this is very normal to you?”

“Oh, very normal, Gaius.” Gene replied. “It’s called interrogation.”

“And also suicide.” Gaius spatted. Gene scoffed and then got hit by a female Fire Dark Mage and burnt her hands as she screamed in pain. Gaius gritted his teeth and tried to break from the cuffs and didn’t want her to be in pain and hoped that Kaela was alright after the brief fight.

Gene panted tiredly and gritted her teeth in pain as she looked over her shoulder to see her burnt hand. She growled at the Fire Dark Mage and glared at her deadly. “You have gone too far, Shila. Your cousins would be disappointed in you.” Shila narrowed her eyes at Gene and then punched her in the face with Gaius trying to get to his older sister’s side. He was trying to get out of their reach but then was knocked out unconscious.

(~)

James and Kinkade were shooting at the soldiers with Leifsdottier and Rizavi were firing their guns and backing Kaela up as she swung her blades at the soldiers and fought them while she was slowly healing herself.

James went to her side and helped her up. “Don’t overwork yourself.”

“Don’t get too distracted!” Kaela shouted as she threw her sword blade at a Dark Mage’s head while she fell to her knees after seeing blood was coming out of her. James looked at her worriedly and put her arm around him while using his gun to shoot at them.

“We need to retreat.” James cried out to the others.

“No, we can’t leave Gaius here.” Kaela said to her husband who frowned, thinking she went on a risky mission to get her injured.

“Ugh, we can’t escape with these people chasing after us!” Rizavi exclaimed with her gun running out of ammo.

Kaela lifted her hand as she chanted a spell as they all disappeared somewhere else safe. After chanting the spell and fainted in James’s arms. Everyone looked at her in concern as her runes glowed and healed her wounds slowly.

(~)

“I can’t locate them. They are nowhere to be found in the scanners.” Apollo said to the others.

Suki was looking at the map of the galaxy in a hologram as she looked at every planet they had scanned. “I think Gaius would be after his sister. So, Kaela accompanied her.”

“You think? Why would Kaela come with him?” Misty asked with her eyebrows raised.

“To stop him from making a big mistake. To stop him from regretting something he had done. So he won’t end like her.” Suki answered her question.

“Well, they do understand each other when it comes to their darkest sides. Kaela wanted to help all of us to end our fears and pain.” Ash said.

“Why would Gaius go after his sister?” Misty asked.

“Maybe he isn’t the type to leave his family behind.” Apollo said. “Gaius was always the family man. A man who cares for others.”

Suki knew deep down Gaius would care for his older sister eventually. But Gaius would be reluctantly trust his own sister who is a Dark Mage. And had left at an early age. He grew up with a single mother and no father. “I say we find them I have a feeling they could be in trouble.” Suki said.

“Hmm, we could try to track them with Kaela’s Altean quintessence.” Ares suggested as he went and gave Little Faith to Ash then went over to the panel and tried to trace her quintessence in a far distance.

“This could take a while.” Misty commented.

“It would, but I can try and trace her with her mana energy mixed with Altean quintessence.” Ares said as he tried to track her. So, that they could track her and Gaius in a far distance, somewhere in the galaxy.

(~)

Kaela opened her eyes and saw James was watching over her. She held his hand and he looked over her with concerned eyes. He helped her up and gave her some water. “Thanks.” Kaela thanked him softly.

“You took a whole lot of your energy to get us far away from those Mages.” James explained to her of what happened. He made sure she was taken care of.

“Dark Mages. We fought them when we met Gaius’s sister.” Kaela coughed.

“Wait, that traitor has a sibling?” Rizavi asked from her spot.

“Gaius may be a traitor, but he is helping us to defeat our own enemies. The Mages, and Dark Mages are in a war. We were trying to get to Gaius’s sister.” Kaela explained.

“But he also helped Adelram to revive you.” Kinkade pointed out.

“All Adelram’s idea. Gaius was never part of it in the first place.” Kaela said. “I had seen it. I tried to explain everything in the trial, but the Coalition decided to deem me exiled.” She stood up while holding her injury and walked away from them.

The MFEs all looked at her in concern while James went after her. “Ella, we talked about this. A thousand times! We all know you’re mad.”

“I don’t think so. I am happy that I survived in the end. And I thought I would be welcomed back to the Coalition, not until the Paladins didn’t stand by my side.” Kaela said her frustrations. “I did helped to defeat Adelram and that banishment was the thanks I get.”

“Ella, we all did try to talk them out of it, but they wouldn’t listen.” James said. “We all did tried our best to help you.”

“And what stopped you?” Kaela asked bitterly.

“They were overwhelmed by fear, Ella. They though that Mages aren’t that ready to become apart of the Voltron Coalition.” James replied seeing Kaela’s hardened look and looked away with a scorn look.

“I knew it.” Kaela growled in anger and crossed her arms, looking away from him.

“Look, they regretted their decision to send you away from Earth and they were considering on getting you back. Really.” James said.

“Then I made the right decision to leave.” Kaela said bitterly.

“What?” James asked in an offended tone as Kaela thought it was best for her to leave her own secret husband. Even the rest of her family. He didn’t believe what he was hearing!

“You heard me.” Kaela crossed her arms. James groaned in frustration with eyebrow knitted together as his fists clenched. The MFE squad were seeing the couple were in an argument and were shouting at each other.

“This is not going to end well.” Kinkade stated looking at the couple were arguing not far from them.

(~)

Somewhere in a base, Gaius was in a holding cell with Gene, she was internally bleeding inside, and he was cuffed, held back by chains. He reached for his pocket and got a small piece of metal and then tried to get the cuffs out. Once he got the cuffs out and went to his sister’s side and got her to sit up. “Gene, we are going to try and get you out. While we are at it, could you please tell me why you were here?”

“I was… trying to investigate their plans. I have heard that their leader isn’t really a mage. He has been planning to get rid of all pure Mages’ powers and have Dark Mages control and rule planet Zelza.” Gene replied as she grunted in pain.

“Adelram’s was planning to do that?” Gaius asked.

“Yes, he wanted that after conquering Zelza. That was the first step of his plans. First, to revive your reincarnation, second, conquer Zelza, then extract the Mages’ power and then to make an army of Dark Mages.” Gene said.

“Can’t believe Adelram would plan to do that.” Gaius said.

“Well, this is war. Between two kinds of Mages, brother. We are always at war with each other.” Gene scoffed.

(~)

“After everything we have been through, I stood by your side, Ella!” James argued as Kaela crossed her arms, listening to everything he had said to her.

“Well, I felt like I have been betrayed after helping you to defeat Adelram! I had helped you! I helped the whole Coalition after my revival and possessed state!” Kaela exclaimed. “I helped you to escape from him. The Coalition had lost its meaning as keepers of the peace. I have heard hearings from the Mages before that they do think the Coalition is consumed by fear.”

“I had thought of that too. I lost my faith and trust for them. For the Paladins as well.” Kaela continued. “So I left, feeling betrayed. Not because they sent me away to be in exile. It’s because I was a dangerous Dark Mage.” After a few minutes of arguing, she gagged and then threw up on the ground.

James sighed in defeat and dropped their argument to tend to her and rubbed her back. “This is why you should rest after healing your injuries.”

Kaela coughed and glared at him. “We aren’t out of that discussion.”

James helped her up until they heard more Dark Mages were coming towards them. “Great.” James muttered with Kaela noticing something in the distance. She created a water shield with Gaius shooting a gun at the Mages with Gene using a staff to stab all of the soldiers.

Kaela shot some ice spikes at the Dark Mages with James standing beside her as support with Kinkade shooting at them with Gaius and Gene entering her shield. “Where have you been?” Kaela asked Gaius.

“I have been captured and was preoccupied to saving my sister. I got info on what the Mages were planning.” Gaius said to Kaela who looked at Gene.

“Is this what you have been up to?” James asked his wife.

“We had to take some risks to find out why these Mages wanted a war.” Kaela replied as she made the water into a mist giving them a chance to escape from them.

“If we don’t get enough information, then we’ll be 10 steps behind.” Gene warned as Gaius held onto her.

Kaela then got shot on the arm with the shield still standing and James went to her aid. Kinkade got his rifle destroyed by a Dark Earth Mage. Kaela was hearing some voices in her head. “Shut up! No, I won’t!”

Kaela was hearing corrupted Adelram inside her head. _Unleash your darkest powers. Let go._ She grunted in effort to get him out of her head with Gene looking at her who was in pain. “Looks like your friend is in pain.”

Gaius went to her side but then he saw Kaela’s eyes where glowing mixed deep red and purple as the shield disappeared. She summoned all of the water from the ground and from the trees. She roared and created a water tornado sending them to drown in the water.

James and the MFEs were standing in shock and in horror as she was unleashing her dark mage powers. Gaius looked around them and then saw the rocks were moving and he had sensed something from the afar and saw their battleship above them.

“Y’Oriana, time to go!” Gaius shouted with Kaela stopping what she was doing and with her wounds reopening. The water tornado had stopped, and the Dark Mages were all washed away on the ground. Kaela fainted and landed in James’s arms with him checking her wounds while he watched their battleship was coming down with Mage Princess Misty coming down and went to Gaius’s side and helped his sister up.

“You’re coming with us as well. We got all of your fighters in our ship.” Apollo said as James carried his wife inside away from the Dark Mages.

James let her stand up for a bit and placed her two hands on the panel to create a wormhole much to James’s surprise to see she can create wormhole like their sister-in-law. They escaped in time away from Shila and her soldiers.

“I want them found and dead!” Shila shouted angrily and ordered her men to get to work to finding Gene.

(~)

After getting out of the wormhole, Kaela threw up again with James rubbing her back. Everyone groaned at the smell with Ares getting something to clean it up from the floor. Apollo sighed in relief seeing that Gaius and Kaela were alright but wasn’t really happy that they both didn’t tell him where they had gone. Gaius got his sister to get healed while James takes her to her quarters and laid her down on her bed.

The Mages were left in the bridge looking at a drive that Gene had secretly got from the warehouse. Apollo and Ares were shocked to see their cousin was one of the Dark Mages. Misty was more furious that her brother Marcellus was planning to get rid of Pure Mages and take over Zelza without remorse. Ash and Suki stood in shook to see what was the rest of Adelram’s plans involving resurrecting Kaela from the dead and gaining power.

“They are declaring war.” Ares mumbled.

“And they already have an army and all these kinds of weapons. Gene was right.” Suki said with her fists clenched.

“I can’t believe all of your relatives would do this.” Ash said in disbelief looking at the number of the Dark Mages are and had seen their growing numbers had grown larger. And they had seen where they are hiding their army of soldiers.

They were all in different planets, scattered all over in the universe. They all need to stop them before they all destroy their home. They are more determined to find and hunt them down, once for all.


End file.
